The Meaning of Friendship
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Friendship. No romance. Secara tidak sengaja, Heiji, Conan, Hakuba dan Kaito bertemu di Hiroshima. Sementara ketiga detektif curiga pada Kaito, namun di liburan Golden Week tersebut, keempat remaja itu mulai menemukan arti persahabatan yang sebenarnya. Summary gaje, just read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Ini adalah fanfic kedua di fandom Detective Conan Indonesia ini ^^**

 **Kepikiran cerita, gimana ya kalau Conan, Heiji, Kaito dan Hakuba ketemu di suatu tempat secara tidak sengaja. Hahaha... Tapi, justru dengan pertemuan mereka ini, mereka menemukan arti persahabatan yang sebenarnya**

 **Enjoy it**

 **Warning: No romance, no yaoi, a bit bromance? I don't know, OOC, miss typo**

 **Disclaimer: Detective Conan dan Magic Kaito milik Aoyama-sensei seorang**

* * *

 **The Meaning of Friendship**

Untuk setiap orang, teman itu memiliki arti yang berbeda-beda. Apakah teman adalah seseorang yang kau manfaatkan keberadaannya? Atau teman itu hanya ada di saat kau butuh saja?

Termasuk arti teman bagi keempat orang remaja dengan kehidupan di luar rata-rata orang normal.

' _Aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang bagus, kau pasti akan suka :v.'_

Detektif SMA yang terkenal, Kudo Shinichi, namun tubuhnya yang mengerut menjadi bocah SD kelas 1, menggunakan alias bernama Edogawa Conan hanya mengerutkan kening melihat SMS dari teman seprofesinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hattori Heiji?

Pertama, Heiji lebih suka telepon daripada SMS. Kedua, Conan tahu sifat jahil dan unik dari temannya itu jadi daripada penasaran lebih baik menunggu sampai Heiji menjelaskannya sendiri padanya. Karena kalaupun Conan mencoba bertanya, pasti Heiji hanya akan menggodanya dengan membalas _'kau penasaran kan? Iya kan?'_.

"Conan-kun, ayo berangkat sekolah, nanti kau telat!" panggilan dari sahabat masa kecilnya. Mouri Ran, menyentak Conan dari handphonenya.

"Iya, Ran-neechan," balasnya, memasukkan handphone ke sakunya dan keluar dari kamar.

IoI

"Yo! Semuanya, apa kabar?"

Ketika ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu ketika keluarga Mouri (dan satu bocah yang ikut numpang) makan malam kemudian Ran membukakan pintu, sebenarnya sudah tidak ada yang terkejut lagi melihat kehadiran detektif SMA dari Osaka, Hattori Heiji. Mengingat, Heiji sepertinya punya jadwal tersendiri untuk datang ke Tokyo secara berkala dan mengejutkan mereka.

"Ah, Hattori-kun... Kazuha-chan mana?" tanya Ran. Heiji segera menggeleng.

"Aku datang ke sini sendiri kok," jawab Heiji kemudian bertemu mata pada Conan, yang sedang memakan makan malamnya.

"Haaa? Kau masih belum siap-siap?!" seru Heiji tidak percaya dengan suara melengking. Mendengarnya Conan hanya mengerutkan dahi.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Conan tidak mengerti. Kalau yang Heiji maksud adalah SMS yang ia kirim tadi pagi, harusnya sebagai sesama detektif Heiji mengerti kalau SMS itu kurang jelas untuk dijadikan teka-teki.

"Ah, bukannya sudah ku SMS padamu?" tanya Heiji segera membuka handphonenya. Namun, tersadar akan sesuatu dan kemudian menyeringai gugup. "Eits, pulsaku habis, SMSnya jadi tidak terkirim."

Conan memutar matanya dengan pandangan sarkartis.

"Jadi, ada apa lagi kau kemari, bocah kulit hitam? Ada kasus lagi?" tanya Kogoro dengan wajah kesal. Bocah Osaka di depannya terlalu sering mendatangi kantor dan rumahnya hanya untuk membawa masalah.

"Aku mendapatkan ini," Heiji menarik sesuatu dari saku bajunya, dua lembar kertas yang tampaknya seperti tiket. Conan tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena jarak dan tinggi tubuhnya jadi ia mendelik pada detektif Osaka itu. Heiji akhirnya sadar, jadi ia menghampiri Conan, berjongkok dan memperlihatkan tiketnya dengan jelas.

Conan kini bisa membaca huruf yang tertera pada tiketnya lebih jelas. Kemudian matanya membelalak. "I-ini kan tiket pertandingan antara Lion City dari Inggris melawan Tokyo Spirit yang diadakan besok di Hiroshima!" seru bocah berparas pintar itu dengan tak percaya.

"Hehe, hebat kan?" Heiji jelas bangga, karena Conan sekarang memandang tiket tersebut dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Wah, hebat sekali, yang kudengar semua tiket sudah terjual habis," komentar Ran, kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari salah satu klienku secara gratis karena sudah menyelesaikan kasusnya," celetuk Heiji dengan senyum lebar.

"Jadi, kau berencana membawa bocah ini ke Hiroshima?" tanya Kogoro, tentu yang dimaksud adalah Conan.

"Ya... aku sudah reservasi hotel dan pesan tiket pesawat tapi...," Heiji menggaruk pipinya pelan kemudian beralih pada Ran dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya seperti sedang memohon.

"Nee-chan, bolehkan kuajak Conan ke Hiroshima?" tanya Heiji.

Ran mengerjapkan mata begitu pula Conan. Mereka semua tersadar, Conan masih SD, sepintar-pintarnya dirinya, tidak seharusnya ia berpergian jauh tanpa orang dewasa. Karena itu, biasanya Ran, Kogoro atau Profesor Agasa yang akan menemani. Namun, jelas kali ini Heiji ingin mengajak Conan seorang tanpa Ran maupun Kogoro.

Dan lucunya, tidak ada yang berkomentar soal kenyataan kalau Heiji meminta ijin pada Ran bukan pada Kogoro. Padahal, yang berstatus orang dewasa adalah si detektif tidur itu.

"Masalahnya aku cuma beli dua tiket pesawat dan kebanyakan hotel dekat stadion sudah penuh, jadi aku cuma dapat satu kamar untuk dua orang," jelas Heiji lagi.

"Hiroshima ya...," Ran tampak keberatan. Alasannya sudah jelas karena biasanya bila Conan dan Heiji bersama, akan terjadi sesuatu yang aneh dan cenderung membahayakan.

"Bawa saja dia, bawa saja, toh mulai besok liburan Golden Week," kata Kogoro mengibaskan tangannya, jelas senang ada hari tanpa Conan di sekitarnya. Namun, Ran masih tetap terlihat keberatan.

"Aku janji aku akan menjaganya, kumohon...," pinta Heiji lagi. Conan sedikit tersentuh dengan permohonan temannya. Ia memutuskan, ia harus ikut melakukan sesuatu.

"Ayolah Ran-neechan, aku janji akan jadi anak baik, aku boleh kan pergi dengan Heiji-niichan... boleh ya...," pinta Conan dengan nada manja dan imut.

Ran memandang Conan kemudian Heiji kemudian ke Conan lagi kemudian Heiji sebelum akhirnya mendesah. "Baiklah... apa boleh buat, tapi kamu harus sering-sering telepon aku ya," kata Ran akhirnya menyerah.

"Yeeeiii!" Conan bersorak khas anak kecil.

"Biar kubantu kau bersiap-siap," kata Ran dengan nada keibuan, Conan mengangguk senang.

Kedua detektif SMA bertemu pandang dan tersenyum senang. Kadang kedatangan Heiji membuat Conan jengah, tapi untuk kali ini, ia sangat bersyukur punya teman seperti Heiji.

IoI

"Kalau kita berangkat malam ini, kita akan tiba di kira-kira 5 jam dari sekarang. Lalu kita bisa tidur sebentar sebelum berangkat ke stadion besok pagi. Nah, karena aku yang bayar hotel dan tiket pesawatnya, maka sisanya..."

"Iya aku mengerti, aku yang bayar sisanya," jawab Conan di dalam taksi. Heiji duduk rileks di sampingnya, meletakkan kedua tangannya di balik kepalanya.

"Kau harus benar-benar berterima kasih padaku, waktu aku dapat tiket ini, aku mau memberikannya kepada orang lain. Aku kan tidak suka bola," kata Heiji lagi, menyerahkan satu tiket pada Conan. Sang bocah di sampingnya mendelik padanya dengan tajam karena sudah mengejek olahraga kesukaannya namun kemudian menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih, puas?" katanya dengan nada sarkartis. Mendengarnya, Heiji hanya tertawa.

"Oh ya, tumben 'dia' tidak datang," komentar Conan. Heiji dengan cepat tahu siapa yang dibicarakan Conan.

"Ah, Kazuha? Dia sibuk membantu sepupunya yang mau menikah," jawab Heiji dengan muka asam.

"Oh... pantas... makanya kau menggunakan tiket ini sebagai pelarian agar kau tidak ikut terjebak membantu mengurus pernikahan itu kan?" tanya Conan dengan wajah paham.

"Enak saja! Aku juga kenal akrab dengan sepupunya, tapi kau tahu!? Kazuha secara tidak langsung mengusirku!"

Conan mengerjapkan mata sementara Heiji membuang muka dan melipat lengannya. "Dia bilang 'Heiji, kalau kau datang, berapa banyak jimat yang harus kusiapkan supaya pernikahan Aida-san berlangsung aman tanpa ada yang terbunuh?' begitu!" seru Heiji dengan penuh amarah.

Conan hanya bisa tertawa hambar dengan wajah miris. Bukan berarti ia tidak mengerti perasaan Kazuha...

"Makanya, lebih baik aku tidak datang sekalian. Supaya dia puas!" kata Heiji lagi, Conan hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, ini pertama kalinya kita pergi hanya berdua sejauh ini ya," kata detektif bertubuh cilik, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya ya, biasanya kalau tidak bersama Nee-chan, detektif payah itu juga pasti ikut," kata Heiji baru sadar.

"Kecuali saat Detective Koushien itu...," Conan teringat, meski saat itu sebenarnya Kazuha, Ran dan Kogoro pun hendak ikut tapi terperdaya suatu hal jadi tidak bersama mereka.

"Yah, Golden Week ini kita manfaatkan sebagai boys time!" Heiji mengedipkan mata pada Conan dan temannya itu tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," kata Conan, tidak mempedulikan supir taksi yang sejak tadi bingung melihat bagaimana ada anak SMA yang begitu akrab dengan anak SD namun pembicaraannya nyambung. Yah, dari luar, mana ada orang yang mengerti pertemanan di antara mereka?

IoI

"Akhirnya..."

Detektif SMA dari Inggris mendesah pelan setelah akhirnya kakinya berpijak di tanah Jepang. Ia sebenarnya agak lelah dengan kehidupannya, dimana ia sering sekali berpindah-pindah antara Inggris dan Jepang, tapi Hakuba Saguru tidak punya pilihan lain.

Ia segera berjalan di sekitar bandara berusaha menemukan pengasuhnya, yang ia panggil dengan Baaya, yang biasanya akan menjemputnya.

"Saguru-bocchama!"

Saguru segera menemukan pengasuhnya dengan cepat dan menyeret kopernya ke arahnya. "Baaya...," ia segera menyadari ekspresi bermasalah pengasuhnya. Dengan cepat ia menyingkirkan rasa lelahnya karena _jet lag_ dan mencoba mencari tahu apa masalah yang dihadapi pengasuhnya.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Hakuba cepat.

"Ah, sebenarnya... saudara jauh anda, Kitamura-san, meninggal pagi ini," jelas Baaya. Butuh beberapa lama bagi Saguru untuk mengenali siapa yang pengasuhnya maksud.

"Kitamura-san yang tinggal di Hiroshima itu?" tanya Saguru. Ia tidak begitu dekat dengan saudara dari sisi ayahnya. Kalau yang ia tidak salah ingat, Kitamura adalah kakak ipar dari ayahnya yang sudah cukup tua. Dan yang terakhir ia dengar, ia dirawat karena penyakit diabetes yang dideritanya.

"Iya, sebenarnya Goshujin-sama seharusnya menghadiri acara pemakamannya besok, tapi...," kata-kata pengasuhnya terputus, Saguru segera paham mengapa wajah pengasuhnya terlihat begitu bersalah.

"Tapi, Tou-san tidak bisa datang, jadi beliau memintaku untuk menghadiri acara pemakaman itu?" tebak Saguru. Pengasuhnya mengangguk dengan berat hati.

Saguru menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Baru saja ia sampai di Jepang, belum sempat masuk ke rumahnya, tapi ia sudah disuruh pergi lagi.

Tapi, Hiroshima...

"Tidak apa-apa Baaya, aku bisa pergi ke sana. Kau sudah beli tiket kan?" tanya Saguru, kini wajahnya lebih segar setelah tahu ia bisa melakukan hal lain selain menghadiri pemakaman saudara jauhnya di Hiroshima.

"Eh? Anda yakin, Saguru-bocchama? Anda pasti lelah."

Saguru segera menyugingkan senyuman. "Tidak apa-apa, kebetulan ada hal yang mau kuperiksa di Hiroshima," jelas Saguru. Baayanya masih tampak ragu, jadi sang detektif SMA menyugingkan senyumannya lebih lebar.

"Nanti biar kubawakan oleh-oleh," tambah Saguru lagi. Akhirnya Baaya-nya, mau tersenyum padanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ini tiketnya Saguru-bocchama."

"Terima kasih."

Sebenarnya Saguru masih agak lelah karena _jet lag_ , tapi tidak apa-apa. Ini sebuah kesempatannya untuk membuktikan hal yang sudah membuatnya penasaran selama ini. Jadi, tidak ada masalah.

IoI

"Anda yakin mau ke Hiroshima sendirian, Kaito-bocchama?"

Sang pesulap muda yang masih duduk di bangku SMA, Kuroba Kaito, atau yang memiliki identitas lain sebagai Kaitou Kid hanya menyugingkan senyuman penuh percaya diri pada 'asisten'nya.

"Tenanglah Jii-chan, aku cuma akan melihat-lihat saja besok, 'acara'nya akan kulaksanakan minggu depan," jelas Kaito, menyandang tas ranselnya.

"Tapi, padahal saya sendiri bisa memeriksanya sendiri ke sana," jelas Jii merasa khawatir. Kaito hanya mendesah.

"Tidak apalah sekali-kali, lagipula mulai besok libur Golden Week dan semua orang di Hiroshima sepertinya akan terfokus pada pertandingan bola besok. Tidak akan ada apa-apa, aku jamin," tambah Kaito lagi. Ia senang dengan perhatian Jii, tapi entah kapan asisten ayahnya itu akan mengerti kalau Kaito bukan anak-anak lagi.

 _Ocean Amethyst_ , sebuah big jewel legendaris dari Eropa Timur sudah mulai dipamerkan di sebuah museum di Hiroshima mulai dari hari ini. Dan tentu saja, sebagai Kaitou Kid, Kaito tidak bisa melewatkan kesempatan itu.

Lagipula, Kaito hanya akan melihat-lihat besok, belum akan melakukan pencurian jadi tidak ada alasan bagi Jii untuk merasa khawatir. Tambah lagi, sepengetahuannya Saguru masih ada di Inggris. Kecuali Kaito sudah kehilangan semua keberuntungannya, rasanya ia tidak akan bertemu detektif cilik yang menyusahkan di Hiroshima.

Semoga saja.

"Aku berangkat dulu ya, nanti kubawakan oleh-oleh!"

"Hati-hati Kaito-bocchama!"

IoI

Hal lain yang bisa membuat Shinichi, atau sekarang dengan alias Conan, merasa senang selain kasus dan novel Sherlock Holmes tentu saja, sepak bola. Ia masih tidak percaya ia bisa punya kesempatan menonton pertandingan besar antara Tokyo Spirit dan Lion City.

Sejak diiklankan di televisi, Conan sudah ingin sekali menonton. Tapi, melihat harga tiket yang ditawarkan, ia hanya bisa cemberut. Uang bukan masalah untuk seorang Kudo Shinichi, tapi sebagai Conan ia tidak bisa leluwasa menggunakannya tanpa membuat Ran merasa curiga. Jadi, ia hanya bisa menahan iri kepada semua orang yang bisa menonton laga kelas dunia ini.

Tapi, ternyata, setelah mulai menerima kenyataan kalau dirinya mungkin diikuti oleh dewa kematian setiap hari, ternyata masih ada keberuntungan yang tersisa untuk dirinya.

"Hattori! Bangun!"

Karena itu, dengan penuh semangat, yang terkesan membuatnya sesuai dengan usia tubuhnya, Conan membangunkan Heiji yang tampak terkapar di tempat tidur semenjak mereka sampai di hotel.

"Ayo bangun! Sebentar lagi waktu sarapan hotel selesai nih!" seru Conan lagi. Jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul sembilan, jadi mau tidak mau ia harus membangunkan detektif tukang tidur ini agar bisa mendapat sarapan.

"Uuuh... sepuluh menit lagi..."

Conan hanya mendengus. Ia kira sebagai detektif, Heiji tipe orang yang mudah terbangun. Tapi, ternyata hal itu tampaknya hanya berlaku pada saat ada kasus.

"Ayo cepat!" Conan melompat ke atas tubuh Heiji, karena ia tahu tubuhnya kecil jadi hal seperti itu tidak akan langsung membunuh temannya.

Dan temannya itu langsung berteriak kesakitan.

"KUDOOO! Brengsek! Sakit tahu!"

"Nah, akhirnya kau bangun juga, ayo cepat."

Heiji mendengus, sepertinya berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mencekik temannya. Karena, meski seumur, tapi tampaknya Heiji tak ingin menyakiti anak kecil. Jadi, sambil menggerutu akhirnya ia bangkit dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Heiji keluar, lebih rapi dan segar lalu akhirnya keluar kamar hotel bersama Conan.

"Kau ini, lain kali cari cara membangunkanku yang lebih manusiawi. Aku tahu badanmu kecil, tapi tetap saja sakit tahu kalau ditimpa sesuatu seberat 20 kg," gerutu Heiji.

"Iya, iya maaf. Habis kau tidak bangun-bangun sih," Conan menyugingkan senyuman tanpa dosa andalannya dan Heiji hanya memutar matanya.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju cafetaria sambil bercakap-cakap, kebanyakan tentang kasus yang mereka alami baru-baru ini.

"Tenang Baaya, aku sampai dengan selamat pada jam 3, menit 37, detik 21, mili detik 15 di hotel pagi ini. Tak perlu khawatir."

Conan dan Heiji dengan serta merta terdiam. Mereka berdua saling pandang dan tahu kalau mereka memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Tunggu sebentar... kata-kata ini...," Heiji mengerutkan dahinya dengan wajah tak suka. Sementara Conan hanya tertawa miris.

Benar saja dugaan mereka, saat berbalik di sebuah tikungan menuju cafetaria, mereka melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang tengah menelepon sambil berjalan.

"Lho? Hakuba-niichan?" panggil Conan, agak terkejut melihat detektif SMA lainnya berada di hotel yang sama. Heiji menepuk wajahnya dengan wajah muram, Conan berusaha tak melihat ke arahnya. Ia tahu betul bagaimana tanggapan Heiji soal Saguru meski hanya pernah bertemu dengannya sekali, karena yang sekali lagi itu adalah penyamaran Kaitou Kid jadi tidak dihitung.

"Ah, Edogawa Conan-kun...," lucunya, Saguru menyebutkan nama Conan meski wajahnya bertemu pandang pertama dengan Heiji.

"Dan Hattori Heiji-kun," lanjut Saguru dengan wajah mencemooh. Cukup melihat ekspresinya, Heiji menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menghajar detektif sok itu.

"Kebetulan sekali kita bisa bertemu di sini," lanjut Conan dengan suara agak kekanakan. Hakuba mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau benar, kebetulan sekali, kalian ada perlu apa di Hiroshima?" tanyanya.

"Kau harusnya tahu, lihat saja bocah ini pakai baju jersey Tokyo Spirits, masih pakai bertanya," tukas Heiji dengan ketus. Memang benar, hari ini demi mendukung tim kesayangannya, Conan memakai baju seragam Tokyo Spirits meski agak tersembunyi di balik jaket sementara Heiji memakai kaus warna hijau karena tidak mendukung siapapun.

"Oh maaf, aku kurang memperhatikan. Jadi, kalian akan menonton pertandingan bola hari ini? Gara-gara itu kebanyakan hotel di sekitar stadion penuh, sulit sekali mencari kamar kosong," komentar Saguru, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan sindiran Heiji. Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan mengingat semuanya kelihatannya hendak sarapan di cafetaria.

"Hakuba-niichan sendiri kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Conan. Sedikit penasaran, jangan-jangan ada semacam kasus yang sedang diselidiki detektif SMA Inggris itu.

"Ah tidak... aku ke sini karena urusan keluarga," jawab Saguru.

"Ada yang meninggal?" tanya Heiji, kali ini sadar kalau Saguru mengenakan setelan jas serba hitam dari atas sampai bawah meski di tangannya ia membawa jaket berwarna coklat tua.

"Ya, dari keluarga ayahku, karena beliau tidak bisa datang, maka aku yang mewakilkan," jawab Saguru. Mereka bertiga pun memesan makanan mereka dan mencari tempat duduk.

Heiji mendelik tidak suka, melihat kenyataan bahwa sepertinya mereka terjebak untuk sarapan bersama di meja yang sama. Ia melotot pada Conan, yang tampaknya tak mau membalas tatapannya. Mungkin karena detektif cilik itu juga tak tahu cara agar mereka berdua bisa sarapan di meja yang berbeda dengan Saguru. Lagipula, tidak seperti Heiji yang tidak begitu suka pada Saguru, Conan tidak ada masalah dengan detektif berambut pirang tersebut.

"Tapi, kenapa Hakuba-niichan menginap di hotel seorang diri?" tanya Conan lagi.

Saguru mengerjapkan mata kemudian tersenyum padanya. Biasanya, pada saat acara pemakaman, maka bila tidak menginap di rumah keluarga, maka rombongan keluarga yang datang dari jauh akan mereservasi hotel untuk menginap bersama.

Kenyataan kalau dari seluruh orang yang ada di cafetaria hanya Saguru yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, menjawab kalau detektif blasteran itu menginap seorang diri.

"Aku masih kagum dengan kemampuan deduktifmu, Conan-kun. Jawabannya, selain menghadiri acara pemakaman keluargaku, aku ada sedikit urusan di Hiroshima, jadi aku menginap di hotel supaya lebih dekat," jelas Saguru lagi dengan senyum yang tampak senang.

"Oh ya?" Conan memajukan badannya, jarang melihat Saguru tampak senang.

Senyum Saguru makin menyimpul, tampak senang melihat Conan tertarik pada hal yang menariknya juga. Sementara, Heiji hanya cemberut sambil menanti sarapan mereka. Tampaknya tak begitu tertarik.

"Sejak kemarin, permata Ocean Amethyst dipamerkan di museum Hiroshima. Permata besar dari Eropa Timur yang memiliki sejarah yang cukup panjang," jelas Saguru. Conan mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Jangan-jangan, Kid...?" tebak Conan. Saguru tersenyum karena detektif cilik itu dengan cepat menangkap yang ia maksud.

"Sebenarnya belum. Belum ada pemberitahuan dari Kid sampai sekarang. Hanya saja, aku ingin mencoba cara lain. Selama ini aku meneliti sebuah permata setelah Kid mengirimkan pemberitahuan, tapi kali ini aku ingin melihat permata itu sebelumnya," jelas Saguru.

"Heh, belum tentu Kid akan mencuri permata itu. Tahu darimana kau?" sindir Heiji, akhirnya ikut bicara.

Saguru hanya tersenyum dengan penuh keyakinan. "Tentu aku tidak bisa menjamin. Tapi selama ini, kebanyakan Kid mengincar big jewel yang memiliki nilai sejarah. Tidak ada salahnya menyamakan selera dengan mangsa yang sedang kau buru, dengan begitu mungkin aku bisa lebih mengerti jalan pikirnya."

Conan mengangguk. Itu bukan jalan yang buruk, mengingat gerakan Kid terlalu sulit untuk ditebak.

"Cih, buang-buang waktu saja," Heiji akhirnya bisa tersenyum sedikit saat sarapannya datang.

"Sepertinya, selera kita memang berbeda, Hattori-kun, tidak mengherankan," sindir balik Saguru. Conan hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat interaksi para detektif di sekitarnya. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka, karena memang pada dasarnya sifat Heiji dan Saguru terlalu bertolak belakang sehingga wajar mereka sulit akur.

Mereka makan dengan suasana canggung. Saguru memasang wajah netral, Heiji memasang wajah masam sedangkan Conan yang terjebak di antara mereka berdua hanya bisa mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

"Aku ke toilet dulu," ujar Heiji, segera bangkit dan meninggalkan meja. Conan hanya bisa memandang piring yang sudah tandas dengan tampang takjub.

"Benar-benar orang yang tidak punya adat," gumam Saguru pelan namun masih terdengar, yang makan dengan table manner yang sempurna, membuat Conan tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

IoI

Heiji tidak bisa akrab dengan Saguru. Ia mengakui kemampuan deduksi Saguru, yang sayangnya untuk Heiji, masih berada di bawahnya maupun Shinichi, tapi Heiji tak bisa suka dengan orang itu. Sikapnya yang sok dan merendahkan orang lain membuat Heiji merasa kesal.

Kenapa sih mereka harus satu hotel dengan detektif menyebalkan itu? Apalagi, Conan tampaknya biasa saja, atau malah, cukup akrab dengan Saguru.

Menyebalkan...

Heiji berhenti berpikir saat ia bertubrukan dengan seseorang setelah keluar dari toilet. "Oh maaf, maaf," serunya cepat namun ia segera terdiam saat bertemu wajah dengan orang yang ditubruknya.

Wajah itu, mata itu, tinggi badan serta bentuk tubuh itu...

"KUDOOOO!?"

IoI

Kaito selama ini merasa ia adalah orang yang beruntung. Bukan berarti ia mengandalkan keberuntungan semata, tapi bila tanpa keberuntungannya, mungkin Kaito sudah tewas ditembak atau meledak bersama gerbong kereta.

Tapi, seperti biasa, ada kalanya keberuntungannya meninggalkannya. Seperti hari ini.

Dari semua tempat di Jepang, kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan detektif dari Osaka, Hattori Heiji, di hotel tempat ia menginap?

Memangnya di sini ada kasus, lagi?

Dan lagi, Heiji malah mengira Kaito itu Shinichi. Bagaimana ia menjelaskannya? Karena, sebagai Kuroba Kaito, jelas ia tidak kenal dengan Heiji...

Sebelum Kaito bisa meluruskan masalahnya, ia mendengar dua langkah kaki yang sialnya, sudah sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Ada apa, Hattori!?" seru suara yang sangat familiar bagi Kaito. Ia ingin menangis dalam hati kemudian langsung melompat dari jendela saat ini juga. Meski membelakangi orang itu, ia tahu siapa yang ada di balik punggungnya.

Sedangkan Heiji masih menatapnya, seperti sedang menatap hantu. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arahnya dengan gemetar.

"Ku-ku...ku-ku..."

Akhirnya, seorang detektif cilik dan detektif berambut pirang sampai di hadapan mereka. Heiji sibuk menoleh pada Kaito kemudian pada Conan kemudian pada Kaito lagi kemudian pada Conan.

"Hattori?"

Kemudian Conan menoleh padanya dan ikut terpaku.

"Kuroba-kun?"

Dan tentu saja Saguru langsung mengenalinya meski Kaito sudah memakai topi untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kuroba?" tanya Heiji bingung.

Kaito mendesah. Jujur di balik wajah _poker face_ nya, ia benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Dalam hati ia menyesal kenapa kemarin malam ia tidak menerima tawaran Jii saja.

"Yo, Hakuba, sial sekali bisa bertemu denganmu di sini," ejek Kaito, menuai delikan dari Saguru kemudian menoleh pada Heiji. "Dan tambahan, kau salah orang, aku bukan Kudo."

"Kudo Shinichi maksudmu?" Saguru terlihat bingung, sepertinya hanya satu-satunya orang di sana yang tidak tahu soal kemiripan antara Kaito dan Shinichi. Sementara Shinichi yang asli, sudah berganti ekspresi dari terkejut menjadi penuh curiga.

Oh... gawat...

"Iya, detektif SMA yang terkenal itu kau tahu? Dari dulu aku selaluuu saja dikira dirinya, menyebalkan sekali," tambah Kaito. Sebagai tambahan, yang ia bicarakan itu kenyataan. Mereka memang mirip, sampai ke taraf yang mengerikan. Banyak masalah yang sempat Kaito alami gara-gara ia mirip dengan Shinichi. Tapi, setelah jadi Kaitou Kid, Kaito agak bersyukur ia mirip dengan detektif itu karena memudahkannya bila mau menyamar jadi Shinichi.

Tapi, kemiripan wajahnya yang membuatnya sial hari ini.

"Yah, memang mirip sekali sih...," celetuk Heiji, masih tampak tidak percaya. Kaito mendesah dan membuka topinya, untuk memperlihatkan rambutnya yang berantakan, berbeda dengan Shinichi yang selalu tersisir rapi.

"Namaku Kuroba Kaito, dan aku bukan Kudo Shinichi, ataupun kembarannya. Salam kenal," Kaito memutuskan untuk menunjukkan sedikit sulapnya, memunculkan sebuah burung merpati dari kepulan asap.

Heiji agak terkejut. Dan Conan kelihatan makin curiga. Oh ya sudahlah, toh Saguru juga sudah tahu kalau Kaito adalah pesulap, berusaha menyembunyikan kenyataan itu akan menyudutkannya nanti. Jadi, sebaiknya pasang wajah _poker face_ dan bersikap seakan tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Aku tidak tahu semirip apa dia dengan Kudo-kun, tapi aku bisa menjamin dia Kuroba-kun, kau salah orang Hattori-kun," tambah Saguru karena Heiji masih agak syok.

"Oh... ya... uhm... aku mengerti," Heiji gelagapan. Ia mencuri pandang ke Conan kemudian ke Kaito dan memutuskan untuk menarik napas panjang kemudian tersenyum padanya.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu, tapi kau benar-benar mirip sekali dengan Kudo," jelas Heiji. Kaito segera menggeleng sambil menyugingkan seringai ala kucing.

"Tidak masalah," jawabnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ada di sini, Kuroba-kun?" tanya Saguru dengan wajah penuh selidik. Ada senyuman puas terpulas di bibirnya yang membuat Kaito merasa tersudut. Kaito bertanya dalam hati apakah Saguru tahu soal Ocean Amethyst... ah pasti dia tahu, makanya iamerasa seperti menangkap basah Kaito di sini.

"Aku? Ini kan Goden Week, jadi aku berencana untuk mengunjungi pesulap kenalan ayahku," jelas Kaito.

"Oh ya? Namanya?" tanya Saguru lagi. Kaito mendengus, sudah tahu ia sedang diinterogasi sekarang.

"Miyazaki Sakurazaki, dia tinggal tak jauh dari sini, kau bisa menyelidikinya kalau kau mau," jelas Kaito lagi. Dalam hati bersyukur ia memang ada rencana mengunjungi pesulap senior itu. Jadi, ia memang tidak bohong.

"Tak kusangka, kupikir kau akan menghabiskan liburan bersama Aoko-kun seperti biasa," tambah Saguru lagi, tampaknya masih curiga.

Kaito mendesah panjang. Saguru curiga padanya di depan Conan dan Heiji hanya akan membuat keadaan makin buruk. "Dengar ya, Hakuba-kun, aku tidak tahu bagaimana pikiranmu selama ini. Tapi, aku butuh seseorang untuk mengajariku main sulap karena, kau pasti tahu, ayahku meninggal saat aku kecil, dan aku tidak bisa belajar semua trik sulap seorang diri. Miyazaki-san itu semacam guru bagiku. Puas?"

Ya, itulah kenyataannya. Miyazaki berperan besar dalam perkembangan sulap Kaito, meski tidak sepenuhnya. Ayahnya sempat mengajarinya banyak trik sulap, tapi untuk beberapa trik sulap yang lebih berbahaya sebagian kecil diajarkan oleh Miyazaki dan sebagian besar dipelajari oleh Kaito sendiri dengan susah payah. Sedikit berlebihan menyebut Miyazaki seorang guru, tapi hanya pesulap senior itu yang mengajari Kaito sulap selain ayahnya.

Mendengar semua itu, Saguru tampak terlihat agak bersalah. "Maaf sudah curiga padamu, Kuroba-kun."

Kaito mendengus, tahu kalau Saguru masih cukup curiga padanya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kau punya kenalan seorang pesulap...," komentar Heiji. Kaito dan Saguru menoleh padanya.

"Dia teman sekelasku," jawab Saguru dengan senyuman kecil.

"Aku Edogawa Conan, salam kenal!" seru Conan dengan wajah riang dan senyuman tanpa dosa. Kaito berusaha untuk menekan senyuman sarkartis muncul di wajahnya.

"Salam kenal, Conan-kun," balasnya.

"Dan aku Hattori Heiji, detektif dari Osaka, salam kenal," kata Heiji, kali ini syoknya sudah sepenuhnya hilang dan tampak lebih rileks menghadapi Kaito.

"Sebagai seorang pendukung setia Kid, kau harusnya kenal siapa Conan-kun kan?" interogasi Saguru lagi. Kaito ingin sekali menonjok detektif teman sekelasnya itu, namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau bocah yang sering menggagalkan pencurian Kaitou Kid kan? Aku sering baca di koran," jawab Kaito dengan berat hati. Conan memang cukup sering muncul di koran terutama setelah aksi pencurian Kaitou Kid, jadi cukup wajar rasanya sebagai Kuroba Kaito, ia mengenalinya.

"He... jadi Kuroba-niichan pendukungnya Kid ya?" tanya Conan lagi dengan wajah polos. Tapi, Kaito tahu betul itu semua cuma akting.

"Iya, dia kan pesulap hebat. Aku kagum padanya," jawab Kaito, berusaha mengontrol agar _poker face_ nya tidak lepas.

"Ah, Ku-Conan, kita harus berangkat sekarang kalau tidak kita bisa terlambat!" seru Heiji sambil melihat jam tangannya, membuat Kaito senang karena akhirnya bisa keluar dari pandangan detektif cilik itu.

"Oh sial! Kalau begitu, sampai nanti, Hakuba-niichan, Kuroba-niichan! Kau harus tunjukan sulap padaku lagi lain kali ya!" seru Conan dengan wajah polos sebelum berbalik dan berlari bersama Heiji.

Kaito hanya bisa menangis miris dalam hati. Mimpi apa ia kemarin malam sampai bisa terjebak di hotel yang sama dengan tiga detektif paling pintar yang ia tahu?

"Sayangnya aku juga punya urusan, sampai jumpa lagi, Kuroba-kun," kata Saguru penuh senyum.

Senyuman itu artinya _'kalau kau tiba-tiba_ check off _dari hotel ini, aku akan semakin curiga padamu'_.

Kaito benar-benar ingin melompat dari jendela sekarang dan langsung terbang kembali ke rumahnya.

Mendiang ayahnya pasti sedang menertawakannya di dalam alam kubur sekarang.

IoI

"Dia mirip sekali denganmu Kudo... kau yakin dia bukan saudara kembarmu?"

Conan menahan diri untuk tidak memutar matanya. Ia bisa melihat kemiripan dirinya dengan Kaito, rasanya seperti melihat cermin andaikan tubuhnya tidak mengecil. Tapi, mungkin justru karena dibandingkan dengan dirinya, Conan tahu ada perbedaan antara Kaito dengan dirinya. Seperti rambutnya yang berantakan, warna mata Kaito lebih gelap dan bentuk matanya lebih bundar.

"Dia bukan kembaranku, aku anak tunggal," tandas Conan.

"Tapi kau kejam sekali... seharusnya kau bilang dong kalau punya kenalan orang seperti dia, aku kan kaget," gerutu Heiji membuat salah satu alis Conan naik.

"Apa maksudmu? Dia bukan kenalanku...," balas Conan. Sekarang, Heiji yang kelihatan bingung.

"Lho? Lalu, kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu padanya?" tanya Heiji.

Conan segera paham, biasanya Conan cenderung menjauhkan diri dari orang asing, kecuali ada maksud tertentu. Tapi, baru saja kenal Kaito, ia sudah meminta Kaito untuk menunjukkan sulap lagi padanya.

"Bukannya aku sudah pernah cerita padamu, Hattori? Kid punya wajah yang mirip denganku, cukup mirip sampai ia hanya butuh sedikit make up untuk menyamar jadi diriku," jelas Conan.

Mata Heiji langsung membelalak mendengarnya. "Tunggu dulu, jadi maksudmu, dia..."

"Apalagi kurasa Hakuba juga curiga padanya, dari caranya bertanya pada Kuroba tadi, kurasa ia juga curiga kalau Kuroba itu Kid."

Mulut Heiji menganga terbuka tak percaya.

"Jadi, itu artinya kita sehotel dengan si detektif menyebalkan itu dan tersangka utama Kaito Kid?"

Conan hampir mendengus mendengar perkataan Heiji yang terkesan konyol. Memang bisa dibilang, kondisi mereka sekarang aneh. Cukup aneh sampai Conan sendiri merasa sulit untuk mempercayainya.

"Setidaknya, jangan sampai ada mayat di stadion...," gumam Conan dengan getir.

"Haha, jangan terlalu berharap...," timpal Heiji dengan tawa miris.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Ide ini muncul dengan cara yang aneh. Pengen bikin situasi dimana Kaito, Conan, Heiji dan Hakuba ketemu nggak sengaja, tapi nggak mau kalau ceritanya jadi terlalu berat. Fanfic ini akan mengeksplore persahabatan antara Kaito dan Hakuba serta Heiji dan Conan, tapi ada mereka semua akan berinteraksi bersama.**

 **Nah, tolong reviewnya ^^**

 **Semakin banyak review, semakin aku termotivasi untuk nulis...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sudah lama fanfic ini nggak dilanjut. Terima kasih untuk semua reviewnya ^^**

 **Silahkan dinikmati**

* * *

Manusia adalah makhluk sosial, tidak perlu diingatkan berulang kali, manusia tidak bisa hidup sendirian. Karena itu manusia hidup berkelompok. Namun, di dalam suatu kelompok terbagi menjadi minoritas dan mayoritas. Dimana minoritas adalah sesuatu yang lain yang tidak bisa masuk ke dalam kelompok mayoritas.

Seperti kedua detektif remaja yang sedang berjalan di trotoar di kota Hiroshima.

Mereka memang lain daripada remaja umumnya, tapi pada akhirnya mereka juga tetap remaja. Untuk kali ini pembicaraan di antara mereka bukan lah tentang misteri, kasus atau pembunuhan yang lucunya ketiga kata tersebut bisa disatukan tanpa tanda koma. Mereka tengah membicarakan pertandingan bola yang baru saja mereka saksikan.

"-dan waktu Hide akhirnya berhasil mencetak gol! Itu tendangan salto yang hebat, kau harus akui itu Hattori," sahut detektif sekolahan bertubuh anak SD. Matanya seakan berbinar-binar dengan senyuman senang yang tulus mengembang di wajahnya. Melihatnya Heiji tidak menyesal sudah menghabiskan banyak uang untuk membeli tiket pesawat dan menyewa hotel untuk mereka berdua.

"Ya, ya, bolehlah, tapi aku masih lebih suka baseball...," balas Heiji. Conan memutar matanya dan Heiji hanya menyeringai melihatnya.

"Sayang sekali Tokyo Spirit kalah... kurasa memang sulit bagi klub sepak bola Jepang melawan klub profesional seri A dari Inggris...," komentar Conan lebih lesu.

Namun dalam hati kedua detektif tersebut bersyukur tidak terjadi sesuatu yang aneh di dalam pertandingan. Tidak ada kejadian kriminal apapun di sekitar mereka. Tidak ada mayat bergelimpangan, ancaman bom dari orang yang kehilangan akal sehat ataupun tindakan teror. Semuanya aman terkendali dan mereka bisa menikmati pertandingan dari awal sampai akhir tanpa terganggu.

"Oh... kalau tidak salah _Ocean Amethyst_ itu dipajang di sini ya...?"

Heiji berhenti bicara dan mengikuti arah pandangan Conan. Sebuah gedung dengan desain bangunan ala Eropa berada di seberang jalan. Ternyata tempatnya memang dekat dengan stadion, makanya tak heran Hakuba menginap di hotel yang sama dengan mereka.

"Kenapa? Kau mau melihatnya? Belum tentu Kid akan mengincar permata itu...," cibir Heiji kesal. Conan hanya tersenyum hambar karena ia tahu Heiji tidak kesal dengan permata itu, tapi kesal karena ide itu berasal dari perkataan Hakuba.

"Tidak ada salahnya kurasa... lagipula aku setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Hakuba, Kid biasanya mengincar _big jewel_ dengan sejarah yang cukup panjang," balas Conan.

Heiji memutar matanya dan wajahnya tetap masam namun tidak protes lagi. Conan pun akhirnya menyebrang jalan bersama dengan Heiji yang mengikuti di belakangnya dengan berat hati.

Museum yang mereka masuki cukup besar dengan banyak benda bersejarah. Suasananya cukup ramai karena pameran Ocean Amethyst sedang dibuka. Yah, ramai untuk ukuran museum maksudnya. Tidak seperti kalau ada pencurian Kid yang bisa membuat museum penuh sesak sehingga tidak bisa menampung semua pengunjung.

Mereka berdua segera menemukan etalase dimana permata terkenal dari Eropa Timur itu dipajang dan Conan tak terlalu terkejut melihat Hakuba sudah ada lebih dulu dari mereka. Ia memandang gelas kaca yang melindungi permata itu dengan begitu serius, satu tangan ada di bawah dagunya. Kalau bukan karena matanya yang tampak tidak bergerak, Conan akan mengira ia sedang membaca keterangan soal permata itu berikut sejarahnya.

"Hakuba-niichan," panggil Conan.

Sepertinya apapun yang sedang dipikirkan Hakuba, ia kembali ke dunia nyata dan menoleh padanya. Conan tak mau mengira sudah berapa lama Hakuba berdiri mematung seperti itu. Karena ia pun punya kebiasaan yang sama kalau sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Tampaknya detektif dari Inggris itu pun baru saja pulang dari urusan keluarganya karena ia masih memakai setelan jas serba hitam dan sebuah jaket coklat tergantung di tangannya, sama seperti tadi pagi.

"Oh, Conan-kun dan Heiji-kun," balasnya. Nama yang terakhir tampaknya diucapkan dengan nada sedikit tak suka. Heiji mendelik pada Hakuba, dimana yang bersangkutan segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang mau kau dapat dengan mematung melihat permata itu seharian? Apa akan berguna?" sindir Heiji tidak bisa menahan diri. Sulit baginya untuk bisa 'ramah' pada detektif sok itu.

"Sayang sekali aku baru saja datang dan sebelum ini aku mengecek kondisi sekitar gedung. Lalu aku mencoba mengingat-ngingat permata-permata yang diincar Kid sebelumnya untuk melihat apa ada kesamaan dengan permata ini yang belum kusadari," jawab Hakuba dengan lurus, tampak tak terpengaruh dengan sindiran Heiji.

Conan harus sedikit berjinjit untuk melihat etalase permata itu yang sialnya lebih tinggi darinya. Wajahnya memerah saat sadar kalau Heiji mengangkat tubuhnya. Conan menoleh padanya dengan wajah masam dan temannya itu hanya menyeringai padanya.

"Kau tidak bisa melihat kan?" godanya. Conan membuang mukanya dan memperhatikan permata di depan matanya.

Permata yang cantik, berkilau dan besar. Permata itu terpasang pada sebuah tiara yang tampaknya terbuat dari emas. Tapi tampaknya tiara itu sudah rusak sebagian.

" _Ocean Amethyst_ ini awalnya terpasang tiara seorang ratu di kerajaan Eropa Timur tapi tiara ini rusak karena perang, namun _Ocean Amethyst_ untungnya tetap utuh...," jelas Hakuba. Dari caranya menjelaskan, Conan mengira detektif blasteran itu pasti sudah mencari tahu asal usul permata ini sebelumnya.

" _Big jewel_ dari Eropa Timur ya...," gumam Conan dengan nada rendah. Rasanya memang seperti apa yang diincar oleh Kid selama ini.

"Kurasa kemungkinan besar Kid akan mengincar permata ini... makanya sebelumnya ia harus mencari tahu keadaan sebelumnya...," kata Hakuba dengan ekspresi wajah yang tampak puas. Conan tidak melewatkan ekspresi itu dan segera mengerti.

"Maksud Hakuba-niichan, Kuroba-niichan?" tanya Conan, tak menutupi kemampuan analisanya tapi tak lupa membuat nada bicaranya seperti anak-anak.

Jelas Hakuba tampak terkejut, namun wajahnya tampak menerima karena sudah tahu kemampuan analisis Conan sebelum ini.

"Yah... bisa dibilang dia tersangka utama Kid untukku... sayangnya aku belum dapat bukti," Hakuba mengakuinya.

Sementara itu sepanjang waktu Heiji hanya memperhatikan kedua detektif di depannya dengan wajah masam. Ia memandang permata itu, kemudian kedua detektif itu. Mungkin separuh hati ia merasa kesal melihat Conan bisa akrab dengan orang yang tak ia sukai. Dan sisanya ia kesal karena kehadiran Hakuba sudah merusak waktu bersantainya dengan Conan, padahal itu kesempatan langka.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kalian terobsesi sekali dengan Kaito Kid."

Conan dan Hakuba menoleh. Heiji akhirnya menurunkan Conan karena tangannya mulai pegal. Ia merunduk untuk memperhatikan permata itu sekali lagi, tapi kemudian mendengus.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hakuba bingung, begitu pula Conan. Seorang kriminal bagi detektif layaknya hidangan lezat untuk orang biasa. Seharusnya itu sesuatu yang tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi.

"Maksudku... bukannya Kid selalu mengembalikan permata yang ia curi? Lalu untuk apa kalian memusingkan saat ia 'meminjam'nya sebentar?" tanya Heiji. Jelas, ia memiliki jalan pikir yang berbeda soal Kid daripada Hakuba dan Conan.

Hakuba dan Conan mengerjapkan mata kemudian saling pandang.

"Meminjam tanpa ijin itu tindakan pencurian...," jawab Hakuba seakan ia membaca itu dari buku hukum.

"Yah... iya sih... cuma maksudku...," kata-kata Heiji mendadak berhenti kemudian Hakuba dan Conan bisa mendengar suara perut yang berbunyi.

"Heiji-niichan lapar ya?" goda Conan. Heiji tertawa gugup sebentar, mereka memang hanya makan hotdog siang ini dan tentu saja itu tidak cukup untuk Heiji.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan ini sambil cari makan daripada berdiri di sini seperti orang bodoh?" tanya Heiji, tidak meminta konfirmasi kedua detektif lainnya dan sudah berbalik menuju pintu keluar.

Hakuba mendesah dan Conan hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkat temannya. Namun keduanya tetap mengikuti Heiji keluar dari museum.

IoI

"Memangnya kita mau makan apa?" tanya Hakuba, dari perkataan Heiji yang ia tangkap tadi, remaja itu ikut mengajaknya untuk makan. Sang pemuda berambut pirang tersebut tidak merasa keberatan karena setelah menghadiri upacara pemakaman saudaranya pun ia tidak sempat makan. Tapi dalam hati ia bertaruh ia punya selera makan yang berbeda dengan Heiji.

"Ck... masa' kau tidak tahu? Kita kan ada di Hiroshima...," Heiji merendahkannya membuat Hakuba merasa kesal.

"Biar kutebak... okonomiyaki?" tebak Conan.

Jujur ia mulai curiga apa Heiji punya kecanduan tersendiri pada makanan berbahan dasar tepung itu.

"Ya, okonomiyaki Hiroshima! Aku mau membuktikan kalau okonomiyaki Osaka itu lebih enak!" seru Heiji dengan semangat di trotoar. Hakuba menutup wajahnya dengan tangan, agak malu karena detektif berkulit gelap sudah menarik perhatian orang di sekitarnya.

"Oh jadi itu maksudnya...," gumam Conan dengan wajah 'aduh, capek deh'. Tapi setidaknya ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Heiji.

"Jadi, kau sudah mencari tahu restoran Okonomiyaki yang enak di Hiroshima?" tanya Conan lagi. Karena tampaknya Heiji serius soal membandingkan rasa okonomiyaki Osaka dan Hiroshima, berhubung Heiji mengaku sudah menemukan restoran okonomiyaki Osaka paling enak, paling bagus dibandingkan dengan okonomiyaki Hiroshima paling enak pula.

Namun, tampaknya tebakan Conan meleset karena Heiji tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sudah kuduga...," gumam Hakuba dengan lirih.

"Apa katamu!?" tanya Heiji masih mendengar gumaman Hakuba di sebelahnya.

"Cuma kau yang bisa berapi-api tanpa menyiapkan apapun...," sindir Hakuba.

"Sudah, sudah! Biar kucari di internet... oh...," sang detektif bertubuh kecil itu jadi pusing melihat dua detektif lainnya sama sekali tak bisa akur. Namun, Conan yang tengah mengeluarkan handphonenya berhenti dan melihat seseorang yang ia kenal. Atau lebih tepatnya mereka semua kenal.

Heiji dan Hakuba mengikuti arah pandang Conan secara reflek kemudan melihat Kuroba Kaito sedang menikmati soft ice cream tak jauh dari mereka. Dari wajahnya yang tampak begitu menikmati soft ice cream dengan rasa campuran coklat dan macha membuatnya tampak murni ke Hiroshima tanpa maksud jahat.

Atau ia memang sengaja memperlihatkannya di depan mereka?

"Kuroba," panggil Hakuba.

Kaito berputar dan bertemu mata dengan Hakuba. Wajahnya yang tadinya tampak senang berubah jadi masam. Heiji merasa ia punya pendapat yang sama soal Hakuba dengan pesulap itu.

"Kau lagi... apa di Hiroshima pun kau masih punya hobi mengikutiku, Hakuba?" ejek Kaito.

Hakuba melotot pada Kaito sementara Heiji terkikik pelan mendengarnya. Conan hanya bisa mendengus melihat semua itu.

"Kami baru saja dari museum Hiroshima, apa kau juga baru dari sana?" tanya Hakuba penuh selidik. Conan pun memandang Kaito dengan seksama.

Pemuda yang bisa dikira kembarannya itu memakai pakaian santai dengan topi hitam. Sekilas ia memang terlihat seperti turis biasa yang sedang berwisata di Hiroshima.

Tapi wajahnya yang mirip Shinichi, kemampuannya dalam sulap ditambah dengan Hakuba curiga padanya, Conan merasa Kaito tampaknya memang pantas menjadi tersangka utama Kaitou Kid.

"Tidak... aku baru saja pulang dari rumah Miyazaki-san, lalu saat mau ke hotel aku kepanasan... makanya aku mampir beli es krim," jelas Kaito, tampaknya sudah terbiasa diinterogasi Hakuba. Ekspresinya begitu teratur, sama sekali tidak panik ataupun terpojok dengan pertanyaan Hakuba. Gerak tubuhnya pun santai dan rileks.

Conan hampir merasa Kaito bukan Kid, kalau saja ia tidak ingat kemampuan akting Kid bisa mengecoh mata detektif sekalipun.

Sementara Heiji memperhatikan interaksi sang detektif pirang dan si pesulap. Heiji jadi membayangkan bagaimana interaksi kedua orang itu di sekolah. Pesulap dengan detektif biasanya cenderung tidak akur. Apalagi Hakuba curiga pada Kaito. Sepertinya mereka memang punya hubungan yang kompleks.

"Ah sudahlah, panas nih, mendingan kita semua cari makan," potong Heiji jadi tidak sabar dan ia semakin lapar, kemudian menepuk pundak kedua pemuda yang tengah bertengkar dan mendorong mereka agar mau berjalan.

Hakuba segera menepis tangan Heiji sedangkan Kaito dengan santai tersenyum padanya. "Cari makan? Oke!" tampaknya sama sekali tidak keberatan menghabiskan waktu dengan para detektif. Conan memicingkan matanya dengan curiga namun segera memasang wajah polos saat Kaito menoleh padanya.

Mereka mungkin kelompok orang paling aneh yang ada di jalan ini sekarang, 2 orang detektif remaja, 1 orang detektif remaja yang menciut dan seorang pesulap tersangka utama Kaitou Kid.

IoI

"Pfft..."

Hakuba segera menoleh ke Kaito yang ada di sebelahnya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa teman sekelasnya itu dengan senang hati menerima ajakan Heiji dan mau makan bersama mereka. Seharusnya Kid tidak akan mau terjebak di antara begitu banyak detektif seperti ini. Apa ini semua untuk membuktikan kalau Kaito bukan Kaitou Kid? Tapi Hakuba tidak akan tertipu begitu saja.

"Ada yang lucu Kuroba-kun?" tanya Hakuba.

Tidak ada asap, tidak ada kertas warna-warni, ia merasa Kaito tidak mengerjainya jadi jelas sumber tawanya berasal dari hal lain. Rambutnya tidak dicat pink lagi kan? Atau ada sesuatu yang menempel di tubuhnya?

"Tidak... cuma jujur imejmu memang kurang pas di sini... kupikir kau itu tuan muda yang hanya makan di restoran bintang lima," sindir Kaito. Mendengarnya wajah Hakuba jadi masam.

Mereka berempat kini ada di sebuah restoran okonomiyaki tak jauh dari hotel. Hakuba dan Conan tidak begitu peduli soal apakah restoran ini punya okonomiyaki khas Hiroshima terenak atau tidak, sedangkan Heiji yang lapar hanya ingin cepat makan dan Kaito pun hanya mengikuti mereka saja.

Jadilah mereka makan di restoran khusus okonomiyaki. Mereka berempat duduk di sebuah meja dengan sebuah penggorengan besar di depan mereka untuk memasak okonomiyaki.

Hakuba dan Kaito duduk bersebelahan dan diseberang mereka duduk Heiji dan Conan.

"Kurasa kita bisa berteman baik Kuroba," timpal Heiji, jelas senang karena menemukan seseorang yang sama-sama tidak menyukai Hakuba.

Wajah Hakuba menjadi makin masam mendengarnya. Conan hanya mampu memandangnya dengan kasihan.

Setelah seorang pelayan selesai memasakkan okonomiyaki di depan mereka, Hakuba kembali mengingatkan alasan kenapa mereka makan bersama.

"Jadi, mau melanjutkan kenapa kau tidak tertarik menangkap Kaitou Kid?" tanya Hakuba.

Heiji sibuk memakan okonomiyaki di depannya dengan kecepatan hebat, diikuti dengan Kuroba yang makan dengan kecepatan yang sama. Sang detektif berkulit gelap berhenti makan sebentar untuk menjawabnya.

"Yah... karena Kaitou Kid bukan orang jahat... teka-teki yang ia buat dan cara ia mencuri memang menarik, tapi aku tidak begitu punya motivasi untuk menangkapnya," jelas Heiji. Satu-satunya saat ia pernah mengejar Kaitou Kid adalah bersama Conan dulu di Osaka. Dan ia melakukan itu untuk Conan, bukan untuk menangkap Kaitou Kid.

"Oh akhirnya... ada juga detektif yang sependapat denganku," seru Kaito tampak senang. Lucunya ia segera mengulurkan tangan untuk jabat tangan pada Heiji di depannya yang dengan senang hati disambut oleh Heiji yang tampak sama senangnya.

Conan hanya memutar matanya melihat tingkah konyol kedua pemuda itu.

"Tapi yang ia lakukan itu tetap tindakan kriminal, hanya karena ia selalu mengembalikan apa yang dia curi bukan berarti ia jadi pengecualian," debat Hakuba. Okonomiyaki di depannya belum disentuh. Entah kenapa ia jadi tidak begitu ingin makan, benaknya masih terus memikirkan bagaimana bila permata _Ocean Amethyst_ akan dicuri Kid dan bagaimana cara menghentikan itu terjadi.

"Yah memang sih, bukan berarti aku melarang kau, Ku-Conan ataupun polisi menangkap Kid, maksudnya aku yang tidak tertarik untuk menangkapnya. Aku lebih memilih untuk mengejar pelaku pembunuhan atau orang jahat lain... lagipula selama ini Kid belum pernah melukai orang," balas Heiji dengan jujur.

"Benar, katanya Kid-sama punya moto 'tidak ada yang terluka' di setiap aksinya," tambah Kaito yang jelas satu pendapat dengan Heiji. Ia menyeringai senang dan Heiji membalas senyumannya.

"Tapi itu tetap saja salah. Lagipula aku masih tidak mengerti apa tujuannya melakukan semua itu, mungkin kau tahu sesuatu Kuroba-kun?" tanya Hakuba, kini kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya ke teman sekelasnya itu.

Conan sebenarnya ingin ikut bicara, namun kali ini ia ingin memperhatikan interaksi orang lain saja. Ia sendiri sedang melihat gerak-gerik Kaito dengan seksama sambil memakan okonomiyaki miliknya.

"Mana aku tahu, meskipun aku penggemar berat Kid-sama, bukan berarti aku tahu segalanya tentang dia. Yang pasti aku suka pertunjukan sulapnya di setiap aksinya, itu yang paling penting," jawab Kaito.

"Mungkin dia kleptomania?" tanya Heiji.

"Penyakit jiwa kleptomania tidak seperti itu," bantah Hakuba cepat, ia memiliki pengetahuan soal medis yang cukup dalam karena sering bekerja di laboratorium juga meneliti motif tersangka kejahatan.

Heiji langsung cemberut karena ia mengatakan itu setengah bercanda, bukan serius.

"Mungkin dia cuma mau menyenangkan hati banyak orang?" tanya Kaito, semua orang di meja itu selain dirinya hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan 'serius?'. Ditatap seperti itu, Kaito hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Siapa tahu?"

"Mungkin dia mencari sesuatu?" tanya Conan, tak lupa untuk terdengar polos.

"Aku rasa juga begitu. Ia bukannya ingin memiliki permata yang ia curi, tapi ia mencari sesuatu... mungkin suatu permata tertentu...," Hakuba senang Conan punya pendapat yang sama dengannya. Dalam hati ia sedikit curiga dengan anak SD di depannya ini yang kelewat pintar, tapi memilih untuk menyingkirkannya.

"Lalu kenapa sampai harus mengirim surat pemberitahuan ke polisi segala? Belum lagi caranya ia mencuri yang seperti pertunjukan... pencuri satu itu terlalu aneh...," komentar Heiji.

"Aku bersyukur aku bukan detektif... bukannya jauh lebih enak menikmati pertunjukannya saja? Kalian ini seperti kritikus sulap saja, oh aku lupa, detektif memang biasanya kritikus sulap ya...," cibir Kaito. Sudah lama ia dan Heiji menghabiskan okonimayaki mereka dan ia masih ingin makan lagi.

"Mungkin aku akan bisa menikmati pertunjukan sulapnya, asalkan ia tidak melanggar hukum," balas Hakuba, akhirnya mulai memakan okonomiyaki miliknya yang bagian dasarnya mulai gosong.

"Dasar orang kaku... menurutmu bagaimana, 'killer Kid'-chan?" tanya Kaito yang tampaknya sadar terus diperhatikan oleh Conan sejak tadi.

Conan tersenyum padanya, tentu saja senyum palsu khas anak-anak. "Uhm... aku sih senang mengejar Kid, tapi memang kurasa Kid bukan orang jahat," jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak berniat menangkapnya?" tanya Heiji agak bingung. Conan memandang Kaito lekat-lekat, yang dipandang hanya tersenyum padanya tanpa rasa canggung sedikit pun.

"Aku ingin menangkap Kid, tapi tidak begitu ingin menjebloskannya ke penjara. Semuanya tergantung alasan ia melakukan semua itu," jawab Conan dengan jujur. Dalam hati ia senang dengan semua aksi pencurian Kid yang memicu adrenalin namun tak ada konsekuensi berarti, rasanya seperti istirahat di antara semua kasus pembunuhan yang menghampirinya ataupun mengejar kawanan jubah hitam. Conan yakin Hakuba pun punya pendapat yang sama soal itu hanya saja ia tak mau mengakuinya.

Kid seperti sebuah puzzle yang menarik untuk dipecahkan, bukan menarik untuk dijebloskan ke penjara.

Hakuba tampak memikirkan perkataan Conan baik-baik, sedangkan Heiji tersenyum puas.

"Ternyata meski kita beda sisi, kau anak yang baik ya," Kaito menjentikkan jarinya dan muncul sebuah permen lolipop di tangannya, "ini untukmu," katanya.

Conan menerimanya dengan canggung, bingung apakah harus marah karena diperlakukan seperti bocah atau senang dengan pujiannya. Perasaan itu makin kompleks bila Conan memikirkan Kaito memang Kaitou Kid, bisa jadi ini caranya mengejeknya, atau senang dengan kata-katanya? Bocah berkacamata itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan memilih untuk berhenti memikirkannya.

Pola pikir Kid terlalu sulit untuk dimengerti.

Ia tidak tahu soal Kaito tapi, ia tampaknya sama misteriusnya dengan Kaitou Kid.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana pendapat kalian semua... tapi jelas okonomiyaki Osaka lebih enak dari ini," gerutu Heiji di luar topik pembicaraan.

Conan hanya bisa tersenyum gugup karena perkataan Heiji menerima delikan tajam dari koki yang memasak di dapur terbuka tak jauh dari meja mereka. Sementara Hakuba hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah semaunya Heiji. Sedangkan Kaito hanya tertawa lepas, jelas terhibur karena tahu ada detektif dengan sikap apa adanya seperti Heiji.

IoI

Untungnya setelah 'komentar negatif' dari Heiji, mereka berempat tidak ditendang ke luar dari restoran. Anehnya, meski protes, Heiji makan sampai 3 porsi okonomiyaki, membuat Conan hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Kaito pun makan sampai 2 porsi okonomiyaki, hanya Conan dan Hakuba yang puas dengan 1 porsi okonomiyaki saja.

"Memang lebih enak okonomiyaki Osaka kok! Apaan okonomiyaki Hiroshima, pakai yakisoba segala?" gerutu Heiji, tampaknya masih tidak puas sampai ketiga orang pemuda lainnya sependapat dengannya. Untungnya mereka sudah keluar dari restoran tersebut.

"Sudahlah Heiji-niichan...," Conan sudah tidak mengerti lagi dengan jalan pikir Heiji. Ada apa Heiji dengan okonomiyaki sebenarnya?

"Tapi kau makan 3 porsi...," komentar Kaito. Kata-kata Heiji dengan sikapnya penuh kontradiksi jadi ia tidak kuat untuk tidak berkomentar.

"Aku kan lapar," bela Heiji membuat Kaito tertawa lagi.

Hakuba mendesah, baru kali ini ia bertemu orang yang memusingkan selain Kaito.

"Oh ya, aku masih ingin kembali ke museum setelah ini, aku masih belum bertemu dengan direktur museum itu makanya-" perkataan Hakuba terputus ketika ia mendengar decitan ban mobil yang sedang mengerem di jalan raya di depan mereka.

Dan seperti yang Heiji dan Conan takutkan (atau tunggu?) seorang wanita tertabrak mobil di depan mereka.

"KYAAAAAA!" jerit pejalan kaki yang lain.

"Ok, itu tandanya...," Heiji sedikit sarkartis pada dirinya sendiri sebelum ia, Conan dan Hakuba segera menghampiri tempat kejadian perkara. Sementara Kaito hanya memijit dahinya sendiri begitu para detektif tak ada di sekitarnya.

Ini sebabnya ia tidak bersama dengan Conan dan Heiji, sudah jelas mereka itu magnet kematian. Mungkin mereka pernah kena kutuk di kehidupan sebelumnya? Entahlah...

IoI

Mungkin dari semua pekerjaan yang ada di dunia ini, Kaito tidak mengerti dengan pekerjaan detektif. Ia hanya bisa melihat bagaimana dua remaja dan satu anak-anak (yang aslinya juga remaja) mengitari tempat kejadian perkara tanpa ada rasa jijik ataupun takut sedikit pun melihat mayat wanita itu berserakan dan darah yang mengalir deras.

Sementara orang-orang biasa hanya mampu melihat sekitar, sebagian ada yang panik, sebagian ada yang mual, sebagian ada yang mencoba membantu.

Jelas wanita itu langsung tewas, hantaman mobilnya cukup keras sampai tubuh wanita itu terpental beberapa meter. Polisi sudah ditelepon, sementara menunggu para detektif itu bisa dengan leluasa melihat—lihat tempat kejadian perkara sementara sang pengendara mobil diamankan oleh orang lain.

Apa sih asiknya melihat mayat? Kaito merasa mual, untung mayat wanita itu tertutup dari pandangannya karena kerumunan orang. Ia memang sedikit-sedikit terbiasa dengan kasus di sekitarnya karena 'pekerjaan malam'nya, tapi bukan berarti ia senang melihat mayat.

Sulap jelas lebih menyenangkan, bahkan tujuannya adalah untuk menyenangkan orang lain.

Apa sebaiknya ia pulang ke hotel saja? Atau tetap menunggu? Ia jelas tak tertarik memecahkan kasus itu, untuk apa? Ada tiga detektif jenius bekerja bersama di depan matanya. Ia ingin menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk meneliti museum Hiroshima, tadi ia terlalu takut untuk mengunjungi museum itu karena takut Hakuba berada di sana.

Mungkin sekarang saatnya?

"Kuroba, apa kau menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh tadi?"

Kaito mendengus saat Hakuba menghampirinya. Ternyata ia memang tidak bisa bergerak secara leluasa bila ada Hakuba di sekitarnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kaito.

"Aku cuma mau mendengar keterangan saksi, salah satunya kamu," jelas Hakuba. Kaito mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak sepenuhnya percaya. Apa ini akal bulus Hakuba agar Kaito tetap berada di dalam jarak pandangnya? Kaito tidak berminat sama sekali untuk terlibat kasus ini, tapi memang benar ia termasuk saksi di sini meski ia tak yakin ia melihat sesuatu yang para detektif itu tak lihat.

"Entahlah... aku rasa aku tak melihat yang janggal... hanya dari yang kulihat sepertinya wanita itu yang mendadak melompat ke jalan..," jelas Kaito. Tad ia tidak melihat keadaan sekitar dengan jelas karena perhatiannya terkuras untuk menjaga poker facenya juga memperhatikan gerak-gerik detektif di sekitarnya.

Apalagi Conan terus mengawasinya seperti burung hantu memperhatikan mangsa.

"Kau melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada wanita itu?" tanya Hakuba lagi.

"Kenapa kau tanya-tanya aku terus sih? Yang detektif kan kalian, bukan aku," gerutu Kaito. Hakuba hanya menurunkan satu alisnya.

"Kau kan punya fotografik memori, aku sendiri tidak melihat sesuatu yang janggal, tapi mungkin kau sempat melihatnya," jelas Hakuba. Kaito mendengus, karena seingatnya ketiga detektif lainnya pun memiliki kemampuan mengingat yang mengerikan.

Kaito menutup matanya dan berusaha mengingat keadaan sekitarnya terutama wanita itu. Ia sempat melihatnya, hanya sekilas. Ia berusaha mengingat detailnya. Wanita itu mengenakan setelan jas, aneh meski sekarang harusnya Golden Week, tapi memang masih ada yang bekerja saat libur begini. Rambutnya panjang, Kaito tak sempat melihat wajahnya.

"Kakinya... sepertinya agak pincang?" Kaito tak begitu yakin.

"Sepatu high heels yang wanita itu kenakan, panjang haknya berbeda... kemungkinan patah atau...?" tiba-tiba Heiji muncul di dekat mereka, menyuarakan apa yang baru saja ia temukan.

"Jadi wanita itu bukan melompat tapi jatuh ke jalan?" tanya Hakuba.

Kaito memutar matanya. "Hei aku bukan detektif di sini, jangan tarik aku ke pembicaraan kalian dong," omelnya. Ia mundur dan melihat Conan di belakangnya tersenyum dengan manis, seakan berniat untuk tidak membiarkan Kaito kabur.

"Kuroba-niichan mau kemana?" tanyanya.

Kaito menjaga agar poker facenya tetap utuh dan terseyum balik padanya.

"Mau balik ke hotel, aku capek dan tidak mau ikut terseret ke permanan detektif ini," jawabnya.

"Tapi Kuroba-niichan kan salah satu saksi mata, Kuroba-niichan harus tunggu sampai polisi datang dan mencatat kesaksian Kuroba-niichan tadi," protes Conan.

Rasanya salah satu mata Kaito hampir berkedut kesal, tapi ia tidak bisa melawan karena apa yang dikatakan Conan benar.

"Hahaha... baiklah... baiklah... selama dua detektif itu tidak ikut menarikku ke duel analisis mereka...," ujar Kaito, berbalik arah ke tempat semula.

Sepertinya memang sisa keberuntungannya sudah pergi hari ini.

"Memangnya Kuroba-niichan tidak suka detektif ya?" tanya Conan, yang tampaknya masih belum mau meninggalkannya padahal biasanya di saat seperti ini ia sudah merangkak di sekitar mayat.

"Yah... karena biasanya detektif itu lawannya pesulap... seperti membongkar trik sulap seenaknya... tidak bisa diajak bercanda... bukannya tidak suka sih, bagaimana ya? Mungkin seperti bersebrangan sisi?" jelas Kaito, berusaha untuk menjelaskan kalau ia tidak suka detektif bukan karena dia 'Kid'. Jelas sebagai Kid, ia cukup alergi dengan detektif dan polisi. Tapi sebagai Kuroba Kaito, yang memiliki teman masa kecil anak seorang inspektur poilisi, ia tidak bisa terang-terangan bilang ia benci detektif ataupun polisi.

"Hm...," Conan bergumam mendengarnya. Kaito berharap ia tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang salah yang bisa membuat bocah itu makin curiga padanya.

"Oi, Ku-Conan, kemari sebentar!" panggil Heiji.

Conan akhirnya mau beranjak dari sisi Kaito. Pesulap itu menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah lega, takut telinga detektif cilik itu bisa mendengarnya.

Hari ini akan jadi hari yang panjang... setelah ini tidak akan tiba-tiba muncul bom di tempat hotel mereka menginap kan? Pikir Kaito dengan sarkartis.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Mungkin yang perlu kuperingatkan, fanfic ini bukan fanfic misteri. Ini fanfic persahabatan. Misterinya cuma numpang lewat aja.**

 **Kuharap, interaksi mereka semua cukup IC. Dan maaf kalau hasilnya kurang bagus, nulisnya agak nggak fokus**

 **Ok, tolong reviewnya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maaf update lama... mendadak mood buat nulis hilang. Tapi terus kesukaan pada Detective Conan kembali lagi, hehehe... akhirnya bisa lanjut lagi deh.**

 **Selamat menikmati.**

* * *

Setiap orang memiliki kemampuan bersosialisasi yang berbeda-beda. Tidak semua orang mampu membaur dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan baik. Selalu ada orang-orang yang menonjol yang tidak bisa menyamakan diri dengan mayoritas kelompok di sekitarnya. Pada kondisi seperti ini lah kemampuan bersosilisasi diuji.

Heiji tahu itu, baik dirinya ataupun Shinichi, memang seperti hewan buas yang tak mungkin bisa membaur dengan hewan ternak. Bukan berarti kemampuan bersosialisasi mereka buruk, tapi mereka memang terlalu berbeda dengan mayoritas anak-anak yang sebaya dengan mereka.

Sering kali menjadi berbeda menimbulkan masalah.

Polisi Hiroshima yang menangani kasus kecelakaan atau pembunuhan bersama mereka ini tampaknya kurang bisa percaya dengan kemampuan deduksi mereka. Sebenarnyanya Heiji tidak menyalahkan polisi tersebut. Kebanyakan remaja-remaja seumuran mereka lebih sering meributkan masalah percintaan, hobi ataupun hal-hal lain yang lebih wajar daripada memecahkan sebuah kasus.

Untungnya, status Heiji yang merupakan anak dari kepala kepolisian Osaka dan Hakuba yang merupakan anak dari komisaris besar kepolisian membuat mereka bebas berkeliaran di TKP.

Sebenarnya Heiji kurang suka menggunakan status ayahnya seperti ini, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Ternyata dugaan kita benar... kalau memang begitu berarti kasus ini...," gumam Conan di sebelah Heiji, memasang wajah serius yang tak cocok dengan umur tubuhnya.

"Ya, membosankan," gerutu Heiji terang-terangan, Conan hanya bisa tertawa hambar di sebelahnya.

Pada akhirnya kasus yang terjadi di depan mereka ini bukan lah kasus yang sulit. Sang korban, Heiji lupa siapa namanya atau lebih tepatnya tidak begitu peduli untuk mengingat namanya karena pasti pada akhirnya ia akan ingat juga, terjatuh ke jalan raya karena salah satu hak sepatunya patah. Tinggi hak yang tidak sama membuat keseimbangannya buruk sehingga terjadilah tragedi mengerikan yang entah kenapa harus terjadi saat Heiji, Conan, Hakuba dan Kaito sedang berada di sekitar sana.

Hak yang patah sebelah itu bukan karena patah secara tidak sengaja, tapi dipotong dengan alat semacam pisau sehingga deduksi selanjutnya adalah siapa yang sengaja memotong hak korban seperti itu. Kecurigaan langsung tertuju pada teman sekamar korban, siapa lagi yang bisa memotong hak sepatu korban dengan leluasa?

Yang menyulitkan dari kasus ini adalah mencoba membuktikan bahwa kasus ini adalah pembunuhan berencana atau murni kecelakaan karena candaan iseng.

Setelah memakan waktu berjam-jam, mencoba mengumpulkan berbagai macam bukti yang lemah, akhirnya bisa disimpulkan bahwa sang korban terbunuh memang karena kecelakaan, meski teman sekamar korban tetap bersalah karena sudah sengaja mengerjai korban hingga menyebabkan korban meninggal dunia.

"Yah setidaknya dia tidak akan dijerat pasal pembunuhan berencana sih...," gumam Heiji. Conan mengangguk, keduanya sedang memperhatikan bagaimana teman dari korban itu menangis histeris sambil mencoba menjelaskan kalau ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuat korban meninggal dunia.

"Yah, tapi dia tetap bersalah... memotong hak sepatu itu artinya ia memang berniat membuat korban mengalami kecelakaan seperti terjatuh dari tangga dan semacamnya," timpal Conan.

Heiji hanya mendengus mendengarnya. Pertemanan yang bodoh. Kenapa berniat mencelakakan teman sendiri? Itu sudah bukan candaan lagi namanya.

Heiji melihat Hakuba menghampiri wanita itu, menepuk pundaknya dan tampak mencoba menenangkannya.

"Dasar playboy...," gerutu Heiji dengan wajah masam. Conan kembali tertawa hambar di sebelahnya.

Heiji tidak mau mendengar kata-kata gombal murahan dari Hakuba untuk menenangkan wanita itu. Jujur ia selalu merasa jijik dengan kata-kata rayuan yang omong kosong tidak ada artinya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat Kaito, di sudut jalan cukup jauh dari mereka, tampaknya sedang menghibur anak-anak kecil yang entah bagaimana ada di sekelilingnya dengan pertunjukan sulap kecil-kecilan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

Heiji mendengar Hakuba mengatakan itu dan segera kembali menoleh ke arah sang pelaku, bila memang teman sekamar itu layak disebut pelaku.

Wajah Heiji mengernyit tak suka, muncul urat nadi di dahinya dan ia ingin sekali meninju detektif blasteran itu.

"Sabar, sabar...," untungnya Conan menenangkannya jadi Heiji mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Aku... aku cuma merasa kesal dengannya. Ia menyebalkan sekali, sering sekali meminjam barang-barangku tanpa ijin, merusak barang-barangku kemudian meminjam uangku... aku kesal dan tidak tahan lagi... makanya aku... aku cuma ingin memberinya pelajaran... tapi aku tidak berniat... huwaaaaa..."

Bukan cuma Hakuba yang menyebalkan, tapi si pelaku juga ternyata idiot. Heiji bertolak pingganya sambil menghampiri si teman sekamar yang masih menangis seperti tokoh utama dalam drama.

"Hei bodoh! Kalau kau memang ada masalah dengan temanmu, bicarakan baik-baik, bukannya malah membuatnya mengalami kecelakaan! Kau ini... manusia itu gampang sekali mati tahu! Bukan dia teman yang buruk untukmu, tapi kau teman yang jahat untuknya kau tahu!" hardik Heiji dengan kasar.

Si pelaku tampak terperanjat dengan kata-kata Heiji, kemudian kembali menangis histeris, sebelum akhirnya ia dibawa oleh polisi untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Heiji mendengus puas, ia berbalik, sudah cukup ia terlibat kasus yang lebih mirip drama kampungan ini. Tapi sebelum ia bisa beranjak seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

Heiji menoleh dan melihat Hakuba dengan wajah kesal menatapnya.

IoI

Conan tidak bisa mengerti kenapa Heiji dan Hakuba sebegitu tidak sukanya dengan satu sama lain. Hubungan mereka tampak sangat buruk untuk dua orang yang baru bertemu dua kali. Bahkan hubungan Hakuba dengan tersangka utama Kaitou Kid saja tidak seburuk ini.

Conan merasa pusing melihat kedua orang itu tampaknya kembali berseteru, kali ini tampaknya gesekan yang terjadi semakin parah. Sang detektif yang mengecil itu hanya bisa mendesah panjang, kemudian mencari-cari satu orang lagi yang tadi berada di dalam kelompok mereka.

"Kuroba-niichan!" panggil Conan sambil berlari kecil menuju pesulap remaja yang sepertinya sedang mengadakan pertunjukan jalanan dadakan.

"Ada apa, Conan-kun? Kasusnya sudah selesai?" tanya Kaito penuh harap dengan kedua tangan memegang tali penuh dengan bendera warna-warni. Penonton di sekitarnya tampak kecewa karena Kaito menghentikan pertunjukan sulapnya.

"Bantu aku menenangkan Heiji-niichan dan Hakuba-niichan," pinta Conan, tak lupa dengan nada anak kecil yang manis dan tak berdosa. Ia menunjuk pada dua detektif SMA yang tampaknya masih betah untuk berseteru.

"Hek... ada apa sih dengan mereka? PMS ya?" gerutu Kaito, tapi menuruti permintaan Conan. Sang detektif bertubuh cilik hanya bisa memutar matanya.

"Entahlah..."

Begitu mereka sampai, Heiji sedang menarik kerah baju Hakuba dan tampaknya begitu ingin untuk mematahkan hidung detektif berambut pirang tersebut. Tapi Hakuba sendiri pun tampak tak takut dan sama kesalnya. Ia menepis tangan Heiji dan balik mendorong bahunya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berkata kasar seperti itu pada wanita!"

"Hah!? Kenapa jadi aku yang salah? Dia memang perlu ditegur, tidak peduli dia wanita atau laki-laki, dia tetap salah! Kau sendiri, perlu ya bertanya 'kenapa kau melakukan itu?' Huh! Sendirinya seperti menabur garam di luka yang masih baru! Munafik!"

"Aku tidak munafik! Maaf saja ya, tapi aku memang mempelajari Criminal Science sejak dulu. Penting bagiku untuk tahu motif kejahatan pelaku."

"Oh begitu? Memangnya untuk apa?" sindir Heiji.

"Untuk mengetahui motif pelaku dan mempelajarinya, tentu saja. Dengan begitu kita bisa mengetahui motif macam apa yang bisa mendorong pelaku berbuat kejahatan, jadi bisa dilakukan pencegahan agar tidak terulang kasus yang sama. Aku rasa orang barbar sepertimu tidak akan bisa mengerti."

"Huh! Benar dan salah bagi setiap orang itu berbeda-beda tahu, makanya kita butuh hukum untuk membuat garis batas jelas mana benar dan salah. Bukan berarti kita bisa menghentikan seseorang melakukan tidak kejahatan hanya karena itu 'salah' bagi kita, dasar bodoh!"

Conan mengernyit, entah kenapa perdebatan Hakuba dan Heiji tampaknya mengarah ke arah yang aneh.

"Oh ya? Apa itu artinya kalau kenalanmu melakukan tindak kejahatan kau akan diam saja?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Tapi orang yang melakukan tindak kejahatan itu biasanya juga sudah mengerti konsekuensi yang akan ia terima, bila ia tetap berniat untuk melakukannya itu berarti tekadnya sudah bulat, tidak bisa digoyahkan hanya karena itu 'salah' bagi kita."

Conan melirik pada Kaito, yang bersangkutan tampak memasang wajah bosan, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan perkataan Hakuba. Padahal Conan merasa yang dimaksud Hakuba itu Kaito sendiri.

"Tapi itu bukan alasan bagi kita untuk menyerah! Orang yang berbuat tindakan kriminal harus dihentikan, secara paksa ataupun tidak! Bukan cuma bisa dipenjara, tapi ia juga bisa terlibat sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya lagi."

Entah kenapa, Conan jadi ikut merasa tersindir.

Heiji mengacak-acak rambutnya kemudian membetulkan posisi topi baseballnya. Ia tampaknya sudah lebih tenang dan tidak ingin lagi menonjok Hakuba, tapi tetap terlihat kesal dan tidak ingin kalah argumen dengan detektif blasteran itu.

"Bukan berarti harus menyerah, tentu saja sebagai teman, kita harus tetap mengingatkannya. Tapi untukku pribadi, kalau misalnya temanku melakukan sesuatu yang menurutku salah, aku tetap akan ada untuknya apapun yang terjadi sekalipun ia terjebak di situasi yang berbahaya ataupun menerima konsekuensi dipenjara seumur hidup."

Conan menyadari yang awalnya disebut sebaga 'kenalan' oleh Hakuba, diganti menjadi 'teman' oleh Heiji. Dari 'tindakan kriminal' menjadi 'tindakan yang salah'. Tentu saja, Heiji tidak bodoh, sedang marah sekalipun, Heiji tampaknya sadar kalau yang dibicarakan Hakuba bukan tokoh khayalan semata tapi orangnya benar-benar ada.

Conan merasa Heiji sedang membicarakannya, sedangkan Hakuba sedang membicarakan Kaito. Hal itu membuat Conan sulit menghentikan perseteruan mereka sedangkan Kaito sendiri...

Wajahnya sulit dibaca, raut wajahnya yang awalnya tampak bosan sekarang tidak ada ekspresi. Sulit untuk melihat mata Kaito dari sudut ini, matanya juga terbayang topi yang ia kenakan dan hari semakin sore.

Conan ingin tahu apa yang sedang Kaito pikirkan sekarang setelah mendengar semua perkataan Hakuba.

Hakuba sendiri tampaknya tidak bisa membalas perkataan Heiji. Ia masih tampak kesal dan bingung. Seperti sedang memikirkan bahwa apa yang dikatakan Heiji itu benar tapi bingung untuk menerimanya atau tidak.

Karena Hakuba tidak kunjung membalas, Heiji kembali bicara.

"Lagipula, kau sendiri pasti pernah melanggar hukum kan? Jujur saja, tidak usah sok suci. Hukum dibuat untuk dilanggar, kalau alasannya tepat."

Hakuba tersentak mendengarnya, Conan melihatnya seakan seperti sedang tertangkap basah melakukan kejahatan. Conan sendiri merasa ngilu mendengar perkataan Heiji. Sebelum insiden tubuhnya mengecil, dulu Shinchi adalah orang yang taat hukum dan merasa hukum adalah sesuatu yang absolut. Melanggar hukum apapun alasannya tetap salah.

Tapi setelah tubuhnya mengecil, Conan tidak segan-segan untuk melanggar berbagai hukum yang ada untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Memalsukan identitas, melacak, menyadap ataupun memasang kamera tersembunyi meski itu artinya melanggar aturan privasi, memanfaatkan mayat pelaku untuk menipu organisasi jubah hitam sampai memanfaatkan sang pencuri tak bersalah untuk memfabrikasi kematian dan seterusnya.

Sudah segunung hukum yang ia langgar yang sebenarnya cukup untuk membuatnya dipenjara bertahun-tahun. Karena itu ia sedikit mengerti posisi Kaitou Kid, sama sepertinya, ia merasa si pencuri itu pun melanggar semua hukum yang ada karena alasan tertentu.

Meski salah tetaplah salah, tapi...

Conan terkejut melihat Hakuba akhirnya berbalik, tampaknya menerima kekalahan dalam argumennya melawan Heiji.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu."

Itu yang ia katakan sebelum meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Aaaaahh... Heiji-niichan jahat..."

Heiji langsung menoleh pada Conan. Sang detektif cilik menyugingkan senyuman sedikit jahil.

"Apa maksudmu!?"

"Yang dikatakan Heiji-niichan memang benar sih, tapi kata-katamu kasar sekali pada Hakuba-niichan...," tegur Conan.

"Iya kau benar Conan-kun, jujur ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Hakuba marah. Meski kusiram cat, kuwarnai rambutnya jadi pink, kuganti bajunya pada baju maid, kuberi dia gas tidur dan semacamnya ia tidak pernah marah seperti ini lho...," timpal Kaito.

Kaito dan Conan saling pandang kemudian menyeringai dengan seringai yang persis mirip.

"Dia duluan yang mulai... aku kan cuma-"

"Iya iya aku tahu, makanya aku susul Hakuba-niichan dulu ya! Heiji-niichan jangan lupa nanti minta maaf ya!" potong Conan, berbalik dan mulai berlari ke arah Hakuba pergi.

"Hoooiii! Kenapa aku harus minta maaf sih!" gerutu Heiji dari kejauhan tapi Conan tidak mempedulikannya.

Ia hanya ingin menyusul Hakuba, entah kenapa. Mungkin ia merasa tidak enak, karena Heiji yang notabenya teman dekatnya, sudah membuat Hakuba marah sampai seperti itu. Di argumen tadi, sebenarnya keduanya sama-sama benar, hanya memiliki pendapat yang berbeda.

"Mungkin karena terlalu lama mengejar Kaitou Kid, lama-lama Hakuba jadi gila... hahahaha...," gumam Conan.

IoI

Hakuba menatap matahari terbenam dari sebuah bangku taman. Setelah menenangkan diri untuk beberapa saat, sekarang ia merasa malu sudah lepas kendali di depan Heiji seperti itu. Entah kenapa argumen mereka jadi berubah topik seperti itu. Secara tidak langsung Hakuba jadi menceritakan kegundahan hati yang terus ia rasakan selama ini kepada Heiji.

Belum lagi Conan dan Kaito juga mendengarnya.

Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, tak mampu menahan rasa malu dan tak mau memikirkan Kaito yang nanti akan mengejeknya habis-habisan soal ini.

"Hakuba-niichan."

Hakuba tersentak dan melihat Conan entah sejak kapan sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Hakuba-niichan tidak apa-apa?"

'Oh tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja setelah lepas kendali di depan orang yang tidak aku sukai juga kelepasan bicara di depan tersangka utama Kaitou Kid yang selama ini kucurigai' Hakuba ingin menjawabnya dengan sarkartis seperti itu, tapi mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tidak mau melampiaskan rasa kesal dan malunya kepada Conan yang tidak salah apa-apa padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kurasa aku masih terlalu lelah karena baru kembali dari London kemarin, jadi jet lag dan kurang tidur," terang Hakuba.

"Heee...," gumam Conan. Sang detektif dari Inggris itu sedikit mendesah, sepertinya percuma mencoba berbohong pada detektif cilik di sebelahnya, karena jelas ia tidak percaya sama sekali hanya mengikuti aliran saja.

"Aku... cuma bingung apa yang harus kulakukan...," Hakuba akhirnya mencoba untuk jujur.

Conan memperhatikannya dengan seksama dan sabar menunggu Hakuba bicara.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku memang mempelajari Criminal Science dengan harapan aku bisa mencari pencegahan seseorang melakukan tindak kriminal. Selama ini ketika aku memecahkan kasus, aku mempelajari motif tersangka dengan seksama, mencoba memahami, mencoba mencari titik balik saat pelaku akhirnya berniat melakukan tindakan kejahatan. Tapi, saat aku kembali ke Jepang..."

"Kaitou Kid ya...," tebak Conan. Hakuba tersenyum dengan kemampuan deduksi detektif cilik itu, sampai sekarang ia masih merasa kagum melihatnya.

"Ya kau benar, Kaitou Kid mengacak-acak semua yang sudah kupelajari selama ini. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikirannya, tidak tahu apa motif ia melakukan semua pencurian aneh itu, aku merasa hampir gila terus memikirkannya," jelas Hakuba lagi.

Conan tertawa kecil mendengarnya, Hakuba sedikit merasa malu tapi mungkin memang konyol kedengarannya ia berusaha untuk menyelami pikiran pencuri absurd itu sampai hampir gila sendiri.

"Maaf, maaf, lalu?" Conan menghentikan tawanya dan kembali menanti jawaban Hakuba.

"Semakin aku mencoba mengerti Kaitou Kid, semakin aku merasa... ia bukan orang jahat. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia terus mencuri batu permata hanya untuk mengembalikannya. Untuk apa ia menghabiskan waktu, tenaga, uang dan juga membahayakan dirinya sendiri untuk melakukan pencurian heboh seperti itu? Tapi tetap saja, ia bukan orang jahat...," lanjut Hakuba.

Conan mengangguk, wajah tampak paham dengan perkataan Hakuba mengingat keduanya detektif yang paling sering mengejar si pencuri big jewel itu.

"Lalu Kuroba-kun..."

Hakuba mendengus. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana menguraikan apa yang ia rasakan dengan kata-kata.

"Ia memang menyebalkan sekali. Ia berisik, jahil dan biang onar, tapi...," Hakuba berhenti karena tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Sejak ia pindah ke SMA Ekoda, hidup sekolahnya yang biasanya monoton berubah menjadi... lebih menarik. Entahlah, yang jelas sekolah yang biasanya hanya berisi orang-orang yang tak mampu mengikuti kepintaran Hakuba, berubah menjadi lebih menyenangkan.

Sama seperti Kaitou Kid, Kaito sendiri bukan orang jahat, Hakuba tahu itu. Meski jahil dan menyebalkan, tapi sulit untuk membenci Kaito. Semua pertunjukan sulap, semua kejahilan yang ia lakukan bertujuan untuk membuat hidup semua orang lebih berwarna, termasuk Hakuba sendiri.

"Kalau begitu apa Hakuba-niichan punya salah terhadap Kaitou Kid ataupun Kuroba-niichan?"

Hakuba tersentak dan menoleh pada Conan, ia sedikit kurang mengerti kenapa Conan mendadak bertanya hal itu padanya.

"Soalnya tadi waktu Heiji-niichan bilang 'lagipula, kau sendiri pasti pernah melanggar hukum kan? Jujur saja, tidak usah sok suci' Hakuba-niichan kaget sekali," jelas Conan.

Benar-benar anak yang pintar, Hakuba jadi sedikit takut dengan kemampuan deduksi Conan. Tampaknya tak ada hal yang bisa luput dari bocah berkacamata itu.

"Kau tahu kasus pencurian Kaitou Kid dan Nightmare yang berkomplot?" tanya Hakuba.

"Ah, pencurian permata Dark Knight ya? Kalau tidak salah saat pencurian itu...," wajah Conan mendadak menjadi serius.

"Ya, pada pencurian itu seorang polisi dari ICPO, Jack Connery-san, meninggal karena kecelakaan," lanjut Hakuba.

"Kalau tidak salah dari berita, ia meninggal karena mempertahankan permata itu dari Kid dan terjatuh dari ketinggian, benarkah itu?" tanya Conan dengan wajah dan suara yang serius. Kalau bukan karena penampakannya yang seperti anak SD, Hakuba mungkin akan mengira umur Conan lebih tua.

"...tidak... aku sendiri tidak ada saat insiden itu terjadi, tapi di tangan Connery-san ada sarung tangan Kid yang lepas, kurasa...," wajah Hakuba menjadi muram ketika ia mengingat bagaimana isak tangis anak polisi tersebut ketika melihat ayahnya sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Katou Kid berusaha menyelamatkannya, tapi pada akhirnya Connery-san tetap jatuh?" lanjut Conan.

"Bukan cuma itu, dari topeng Nightmare yang terjatuh tak jauh dari sana dan kartu dari Kid yang menancap di topeng itu..."

"Jack Connery-san sebenarnya adalah Nightmare?" tebak Conan lagi.

Hakuba mengangguk, sulit baginya untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa polisi hebat dari ICPO itu sendiri ternyata sang pelaku pencurian yang buron selama ini. Ia tidak memiliki bukti pasti, hanya bukti keadaan yang menunjukkan bahwa Jack Connery adalah Nightmare. Tapi pada akhirnya ia tidak pernah melaporkan itu ke polisi ataupun anak dari Jack Connery itu sendiri.

Sama seperti Kid yang mencuri kenyataan bahwa Jack Connery itu adalah Nightmare.

"Yang jadi masalah..."

"Sarung tangan Kid ya?"

Hakuba mendengus dan tersenyum miris. Pikiran Conan benar-benar tajam sampai Hakuba merasa mungkin bocah di sebelahnya ini mampu membaca pikirannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan, saat aku sadar aku sudah mengambil sarung tangan itu sebelum polisi mengetahuinya... aku...," Hakuba menatap kedua tangannya, masih tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya melakukan itu.

Saat Aoko, Kenta Connery dan inspektur Nakamori begitu syok melihat Jack Connery yang sudah tidak bernyawa, sambil mengecek denyut nadi di leher sang polisi yang tidak bernyawa, Hakuba mengambil sarung tangan Kid yang tertinggal.

"Sidik jari Kid pasti tertinggal di sarung tangan itu, aku cuma perlu menyamakannya dengan sidik jari Kuroba-kun dan kecurigaanku selama ini akan terbukti tapi... aku tidak bisa melakukannya...," Hakuba mendesah panjang, merasa malu dan kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri, mengabaikan bukti penting yang telah ditinggalkan oleh Kid.

"Mungkin bodoh kedengarannya, tapi sarung tangan Kid tertinggal karena Kid berusaha menyelamatkan orang lain, tidak adil rasanya karena alasan itu Kid kalah dan aku bisa menangkapnya... tapi yang namanya hukum harus ditegakkan, tidak memandang apakah kondisi yang terjadi itu adil atau tidak... tapi tetap saja...," Hakuba menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak mampu membayangkan Kid akhirnya dipenjara karena teledor saat menyelamatkan seseorang, yang sebenarnya justru musuhnya sendiri.

Tepukan kecil di lengannya membuat Hakuba menurunkan tangannya, ia memandang Conan yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Bukan senyum polos khas anak kecil, bukan seringai penuh kebanggaan setelah menyelesaikan kasus, tapi senyuman hangat penuh pengertian.

"Hakuba-niichan... sebenarnya ingin berteman dengan Kuroba-niichan... dan Kaitou Kid kan?"

...

"Eh?"

Senyum Conan semakin mengembang, kelihatannya ia bahkan ingin tertawa tapi menahannya.

"Karena saat Hakuba-niichan bersama dengan Kuroba-niichan menyenangkan bukan? Hakuba-niichan juga menyukai saat mengejar Kaitou Kid kan? Daripada berusaha untuk membongkar identitas Kid, Hakuba-niichan sebenarnya lebih memikirkan alasan kenapa Kid melakukan semua itu. Karena jika Hakuba-niichan tahu, maka Hakuba-niichan bisa menghentikannya melakukan semua pencurian itu, karena sebenarnya Hakuba-niichan tidak mau Kid atau Kuroba-niichan dipenjara ataupun terlibat situasi bahaya kan?"

Hakuba mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan memandang Conan yang memasang wajah seakan ia tahu semuanya. Wajah Hakuba perlahan memerah dan ia mulai merasa panik.

"Bukan begitu, aku cuma-"

"Iya iya aku tahu... 'aku tidak ingin berteman dengan mereka' Hakuba-niichan ingin berkata begitu kan? Tapi semua yang Hakuba-niichan lakukan sudah menjadi bukti kalau Hakuba-niichan sebenarnya ingin berteman dengan Kuroba-niichan dan Kid. Hakuba-niichan bisa saja memeriksa sidik jari dari sarung tangan Kid diam-diam tanpa perlu melaporkannya ke polisi, dengan begitu Hakuba-niichan akan tahu Kuroba-niichan itu Kid atau bukan. Tapi, Hakuba-niichan tidak mau melakukan itu karena tidak mau membuat Kuroba-niichan ataupun Kid benci kepadamu. Pada akhirnya meskipun merasa bersalah karena sudah menyembunyikan bukti penting, Hakuba-niichan tetap diam dan tidak melaporkannya ke polisi. Benar kan?"

Hakuba hanya bisa diam mendengar semua penjelasan Conan padanya.

Dirinya ingin berteman dengan Kaito dan Kid...?

Terdengar absurd baginya, tapi itu menjelaskan semua tindakan aneh yang ia lakukan.

"Teman itu... bagiku sih ya... rasanya senang ketika bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamanya... begitu kan?" tanya Conan lagi dengan nada kekanak-kanakkan lagi.

"Teman ya...," Hakuba mendesah kemudian tertawa kecil. Sulit membayangkan dirinya berteman dengan Kuroba, karena ketika bersama sulit untuk bisa bicara normal tanpa ada intrik. Tapi itu juga menjelaskan kenapa ia sering merasa iri melihat Kaito dan Aoko yang akrab, tidak terpikirkan bahwa dirinya sebenarnya ingin bisa bergabung bersama mereka.

Menjadi teman mereka.

Hakuba mendengus dan tertawa lebih keras.

Memalukan sekali rasaya, ia tidak bisa mengerti perasaannya sendiri tapi Conan bisa membacanya seperti buku yang terbuka.

Selesai tertawa ia menoleh pada Conan, bebannya sudah terasa lebih ringan tapi masih ada satu masalah yang tersisa.

"Kalau begitu, menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan sarung tangan Kid?"

Orang-orang mungkin berpikir ia sudah gila meminta saran kepada anak SD, tapi Hakuba yang tidak punya pengalaman dalam berteman dan tidak pandai bersosialisasi sudah tidak peduli lagi.

"Terserah Hakuba-niichan saja."

Hakuba mengerjap bingung.

Conan memandang langit di atas kepala mereka. Hakuba mengikuti arah pandangannya.

"Benar dan salah kan berbeda-beda bagi setiap orang, pada akhirnya yang penting bukan apa yang benar dan apa yang salah, tapi apa yang kita inginkan, bukannya begitu?"

"Itu terdengar egois sekali," komentar Hakuba. Conan langsung tertawa mendengarnya.

"Asal tahu konsekuensi dari apa yang kita inginkan dan lakukan, kupikir itu tidak apa-apa. Manusia kan memang egois, kalau tidak egois bukan manusia namanya," Conan tersenyum manis, membuat Hakuba tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Yang dimaksud Heiji-niichan tadi itu seperti ini. Meski sudah tahu apa yang kita lakukan itu salah, selama kita tahu konsekuensinya dan tidak akan menyalahkan orang lain apapun yang terjadi, itu yang dinamakan tekad bulat. Sering kali percuma memberi tahu perokok untuk berhenti merokok bahkan meski mereka sudah tahu mereka bisa terkena berbagai macam penyakit seperti kanker paru-paru, pada akhirnya mereka tetap merokok dengan semua konsekuensinya. Manusia memang egois, tapi begitulah manusia. Sudah tidak peduli lagi mana yang benar, mana yang salah, selama itu yang ingin dilakukan maka akan dilakukan. Makanya ada detektif dan polisi untuk menangkap pelaku kejahatan kan?"

"Begitu ya...," gumam Hakuba.

"Dan lagi... yang bisa mentukan hal ini salah atau benar kan cuma Hakuba-niichan sendiri, kan yang lain tidak ada yang tahu~," tambah Conan dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Hakuba kembali tertawa mendengarnya. Benar-benar anak yang mengerikan.

"Apa yang ingin kulakukan... itu yang terpenting... ya?" Hakuba mengepalkan tangannya. Sekarang rasanya ia sudah tahu solusi dari masalahnya, entah layak disebut solusi atau bukan.

Tapi ia akan melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan, tidak peduli apapun konsekuensinya.

"Terima kasih ya Conan-kun," kata Hakuba dengan tulus. Pundaknya sekarang terasa lebih lega.

"Sama-sama, Hakuba-niichan."

"Ayo kita kembali ke hotel, sekarang sudah gelap, kita juga harus makan malam," balas Hakuba lagi, akhirnya bangkit dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Oke," Conan menurut dan mereka berdua berjalan kembali menuju hotel. Untuk sesaat rasanya Hakuba bisa melihat bayangan seseorang bersembunyi di balik pohon, ia menutup matanya kemudian tersenyum.

"...sepertinya orang yang berteman dengan Hattori-kun itu beruntung ya," kata Hakuba, dengan suara agak pelan dan merunduk sedikit ke arah Conan di sampingnya. "Sepertinya dia teman yang bisa diandalkan."

"Hahaha... yah dia juga berisik, menyebalkan, jahil dan payah... tapi memang bisa diandalkan... Oh iya! Heiji-niichan... katanya mau minta maaf...," tiba-tiba Conan menyahut lantang.

Mendadak terdengar bunyi gemeresak dari arah semak-semak dan keluarlah sang detektif SMA dari barat, Hattori Heiji, lengkap dengan dedaunan di topinya.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau minta maaf!?"

Hakuba hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, setelah Kaito, Heiji adalah orang yang tidak bisa ia mengerti.

"Heiji-niichan seperti anak kecil...," goda Conan.

"Apa maksudmu 'seperti anak kecil' Ku-Conan!? Awas kau!" seru Heiji, menangkap Conan kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan gemas.

"Tidak... lepaskan...!" seru Conan, tapi ada nada senang dari suaranya jadi Hakuba hanya diam melihat interaksi kedua detektif itu.

Hakuba kembali menatap ke arah pepohonan, sudah tak nampak bayangan orang yang sebelumnya ia lihat.

"Yah sudahlah...," katanya sambil tersenyum dan menghampiri kedua detektif yang entah bagaimana sedang saling mencubit pipi satu sama lain.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Satu chapter lagi dan kelar!**

 **Woh...**

 **Sori bagi yang kurang ngerti, di chapter ini memang aku membahas soal arc Dark Knight, penggemar Magic Kaito pasti tahu deh. Aku selalu mikir, kemana perginya sarung tangan Kid yang ketinggalan itu, padahal kan kalau sidik jari di tangan itu diambil, terus dicocokin sama Kaito, langsung ketahuan, tamat deh *plak**

 **Kira-kira apa yang bakal dilakukan Hakuba ya? Oh ya, di chapter besok juga bakal ada pembicaraan serius antara Heiji dan Conan lho...**

 **Nantikan aja, adios!**

 **Silahkan bagi yang berkenan review.**


End file.
